Estasis
by Leess
Summary: Para el mundo, Edward, es un arquitecto exitoso, sin embargo, nadie sospecha que está hundido en la miseria. Consumido por los recuerdos, atormentado por su música. La droga parece ser su única compañía. Latiendo por sus venas, evoca su imagen perfecta, a la cual estaba atado irremediablemente. A ella, quien era su pasado y su presente.
1. Presente I: Todo y Nada

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) www facebook groups / betasffaddiction

¡Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente, nena!

**¡Hola nuevamente, cariños míos! ¡Comenzamos otra vez! Espero me acompañen, porque con esta historia, literalmente, me he ido al lado oscuro... XD Para los que leyeron Guantes de Seda, ya conocen mi estilo. Así que no prometo rosas, ni querubines, pero sí una historia de amor.**

**Recomendación musical: ****Black, Pearl Jam**

**A ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer.**

* * *

**Presente I:**

**Todo y Nada**

_"Sólo se ama lo que no se posee totalmente_". Marcel Proust

El abogado viejo y regordete daba por finalizado el acuerdo de divorcio. Solo un instante, las miradas se cruzaron en la sala. Y ella tuvo que agacharse para no gritarle lo poco hombre que había sido. Y él para no envenenarla con la miseria que cargaba. Tres años de un matrimonio que no había acabado bien, que ni siquiera había comenzado bien.

Él estaba allí sentado, absorto. No le interesaba quién se quedaba con la casa, el auto, el perro. Que le dieran todo, eso era insignificante. Otro fracaso en su vida, otro a su lista interminable de errores. Era oficial, hoy el volvía a ser soltero, a vivir solo. Bueno, eso lo llevaba haciendo hace mucho, solo que ahora un diminuto apartamento le esperaba.

Una vez firmado los documentos, Edward se puso de pie.

—Muchas gracias, Tomas, por agilizar esto… Buenas tardes. —No esperó a que el viejo le devolviera el saludo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Los pasos de Victoria le siguieron.

—No te vayas aún. —Le pidió extrañamente.

— ¿Falta alguna cosa por resolver?

—No es eso, no quiero que te vayas sin decirte… —Ella hizo una pausa, dubitativa.

—Habla, mujer. —Apremió malhumorado.

—Sé que esta es una de las últimas veces que nos veremos. Y, pese a todo, considero que mereces saberlo.

Edward no esperaba que estuviese en cinta, eso complicaría mucho más las cosas.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Mierda. —Lo sintió como un trago de hiel. Él no había nacido para convertirse en padre, él no podía cuidar a nadie. Victoria lo sabía de sobra. Edward no se podía cuidar el mismo, como para cargar con semejante responsabilidad.

—Pero no te alteres, no es tuyo.

Sintió un alivio enrome, pero esto sólo consiguió confundirlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué coño me lo dices? —De seguro lo hacía para torturarlo.

—Por si te llega el rumor, y no pienses que eres el padre. Esto se acaba acá. —Suspiró—. Suerte.

Sus palabras sonaban vacías, todo era mero formalismo. Edward le concedió una última mirada.

—Lo mismo digo.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, quería alejarse de todo esto de una vez. Pese a que se sentía aliviado de haber terminado con esto, no estaba tranquilo. Faltaba algo en su vida, ese algo que le equilibraría. Y por más que luchase contra esto, siempre venía para atormentarlo. Y este día no sería la excepción. Le había prometido que no le buscaría, pero cada maldito segundo se arrepentía de aquella promesa. Tomar su palabra y hacerla desaparecer, ir hasta ese maldito lugar donde ella se encontraba.

El cielo hacía presagiar lluvia, las nubes grisáceas en cualquier momento desatarían su furia contra la ciudad y él se sentiría a gusto. Uno con la tormenta, encolerizado e insolente, contra el mundo que hacía más y más la distancia, y aumentaba los minutos que le había dejado de ver.

El cielo pareciera llorar sangre, roja por la contaminación, intoxicada de algún modo de su dolor. Cómplice del amor que había sido destinado a cargar, un amor tan puro que dolía. Quería desatarlo junto con el primer relámpago, pero no para olvidarlo, no, quería traerlo de nuevo, hacer que _su_ mujer volviese.

Y así siempre regresaba al mismo punto, a ella. Y todo lo que significaba.

Hacía dos cuadras que su móvil vibraba. Lo ignoraba, como era su costumbre, y es que tener a su jefa pendiente de cada paso que daba le asfixiaba.

Cuando iba por la quinta cuadra y el agua cayó estrepitosamente, contestó.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien.

—Estupendo. Recuerda que mañana a la hora de almuerzo es la presentación del nuevo proyecto. No me falles. —Lo decía con doble intención, puesto que él no era muy responsable.

—Ahí estaré —dijo a regañadientes, más putas reuniones. ¿Acaso no le era suficiente con lo que tenían? ¿Para qué quería fingir que él era un trabajador importante? En su vida había terminado un proyecto, ni siquiera se había titulado. Ella y su maldita fijación con él.

—Gracias, y hoy… —sugirió con esperanza.

—No, hoy no —espetó.

—Lo entiendo. —No sonaba muy comprensiva, pero a sabiendas de lo que vendría, Edward, dio por finalizada la llamada.

Esa tarde sería sólo él, su miseria y el alcohol.

.

La soledad de su apartamento le recordaba lo desgraciado que se sentía. Pero era mejor tener que aguantarse a él solo que a otra persona con él. Esto había llevado a su última relación al fracaso.

Aún estaba mojado, por lo que encendió la estufa y se paró al lado para secarse, pero algo le llamó la atención; encima de la mesa de la cocina encontró un papel:

_Ha ido el exterminador, así que no encontrarás cucarachas, ni ratas. Ah, en la lacena hay comida. _

No estaba firmada, pero lo sabía. Era Esme, quien se empeñaba en meterse en su vida, en intentar encauzarla. Acudiendo a un llamado de auxilio inexistente.

Si no fuese por el maldito dinero, ni siquiera iría a trabajar. Eran una de las pocas cosas que le mantenían de cierto modo vivo. La otra era la música. Ah, oírla era hacer que _ella_ regresara.

Aquella mujer que mantenía más que en la memoria. Música y agonía.

No se ama más que el anhelo de no volver a ver, no se ama más que la imposibilidad de no tener. Y en ese punto se encontraba: En lo que no podía ser…

Tomó la nota y la arrugó para tirarla. Fue por una lata de cerveza, le siguió el vodka, y luego la inconsciencia.

.

Tirado en el piso, despertaba cinco horas más tarde, con la boca agria, empapado en sudor y licor.

Varias veces las ratas le habían despertado, se paseaban en lo que creían sería su yerto cuerpo. Pero ahora no estaban quienes lo amparaban en su mierda, ahora estaba realmente solo, saboreando lo insípido. Lo impalpable, el amor lejano e imposible.

Se arrastró para luego sentarse, y rascándose la cabeza, bostezó. Se dio cuenta que se había dormido con el único traje que tenía para ir a la oficina. Apestaba y no alcanzaría a enviarlo a la tintorería.

Era una excusa bastante barata para ausentarse, pero tendría una al menos y no presentarse al día siguiente. Ya era suficiente con mentirse a él mismo, como para tener que fingir a los demás. A los ojos de "Construcciones Platt", él era un destacado arquitecto, nadie sospechaba que el puesto por el cual fue escogido era de junior, sin embargo la presidenta había visto algo en él. Edward sabía que era lástima mezclada con calentura, una malísima combinación.

Se quitó el traje y lo metió dentro de una bolsa de basura, se vistió con lo habitual; un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta roída.

Al abrir el armario a medio caer, se encontró con algo en el colgador. Un traje nuevo, con otra nota.

¿Qué tenía ella en la cabeza? Tal parecía que había invadido el lugar, su lugar sagrado, solo esperaba que no lo hubiese encontrado. Menos tocado…

Pensando en Esme, su teléfono móvil vibró.

—He dicho que esta noche no te veré —contestó furibundo.

—Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que encontraras todo lo que dejé.

—No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mi… casa. —La molestia era evidente.

—Lo, lo siento, pensé…

—No estoy contigo para que pienses. —Malditas mujeres, pensado que podían ir por el mundo rescatando hombres heridos, quienes no quieren ser rescatados, cuando la última opción que te han dejado es regocijarte en la podredumbre.

—Tranquilo, bebé. —Malas palabras.

—No vuelvas a decirme así, si tienes un maldito complejo de madre, pues ve a preocuparte de tus críos.

—Edward, disculpa yo…

— ¡Vete a la mierda y no vuelvas a llamarme! —Le cortó, a los segundos Esme llamó.

—Qué. —Estaba medio ebrio y bastante cabreado.

—Es a las doce y media, por favor quiero que estés presente. Te he dejado un traje, no te molestes. Solo… Es importante. Eres mi arquitecto estrella.

Edward frunció el ceño… Menuda mentira.

—Me sentiré segura si estás —argumentó.

Habían utilizado el nombre de Edward Cullen hacía un tiempo en cada proyecto. El mundo de la construcción pensaba que él era un genio. Y en cierto modo lo era, solo que la idea estaba en él, el resto del trabajo era un montaje que Esme Platt se había encargado de emplear. La pinta, la presencia, daban otro aire al lugar; a que sus clientes recuperasen la confianza. Desde que Esme, se había divorciado por segunda vez, su vida personal y laboral se desmoronó. Entonces, encontrar al taciturno muchacho en la recepción, fue un golpe de suerte.

La presencia de Edward le estaba otorgando nueva imagen a la empresa y, obviamente, no lo desperdiciaría.

Edward sabía que era una manipulación, pero no le importaba. Le daba el dinero para mantener su estilo de vida decadente. Mentiras que habían comenzado con folladas esporádicas, y ahora lo tenían como el rostro de la prestigiosa constructora.

Temía en qué terminaría esto, y no por acabar en la ruina, en eso se enfrentaba día a día; sino porque todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, y no es que le importara Esme, pero seguir arrastrando a más gente a su mierda no estaba en sus planes.

Esme siguió dando lata sobre lo que sentía. Edward permaneció con el móvil, pero no le prestó atención. A veces era bueno tener que escuchar la voz de alguien que no fuese la de su conciencia atormentándole.

—Nos vemos mañana y por favor deja de molestarme. Estaré para tu puta presentación. ¡Pero no me jodas!

Asqueado, se metió a la cama con la música a todo volumen. Y pensó en ella, en la mujer que estaba implantada en sus sueños y en sus anhelos más profundos.

.

.

La alarma sonó a las ocho treinta. Si el día anterior apestaba a vodka, ahora era peor. Ni una hora en la ducha sacaría el olor. Se afeitó y aplicó bastante gel para el cabello, para intentar disimular el largo. No quería cortárselo. Aplicó loción de afeitar para ocultar el hedor a alcohol. Sonrió ante el espejo del baño con ironía. El nuevo traje era azul oscuro, le quedaba bien. De hecho le hacía parecer un hombre de negocios exitoso.

Y salió con su miseria a cuestas para afrontar otro duro día.

A eso de las once llegaba al despacho de Esme. La mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Bien, aquí me tienes. —Anunció cuando entró.

—Oh Edward. —Se vio aliviada. Era conocido por todos que Edward solía ausentarse.

— ¿Tengo que alardear de la buena empresa que somos? ¿Dar un apretón de manos y sonreír cínicamente?

Ella pareció obviar todo lo que él dijo.

—Los españoles han aceptado nuestra propuesta. Construirán su línea de hoteles con nosotros. Y como la idea ha sido tuya, pues sentí que te lo merecías. —Esme no podía más de la emoción.

—Merecer el qué —espetó.

—Pues estar presente al cerrar el trato oficialmente. Eres un genio. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos sabemos que tuve nociones vagas sobre el diseño y esas mierdas. Tú has tomado prácticamente todo y los has transformado.

—Pero de no ser por ti…

— ¡Yo, una puta mierda!

—Edward…—murmuró asustada.

—Nosotros follamos, ¿entiendes? ¡Follamos! No pienses que te rescataré de la sufrida vida que tienes con tu actual marido ¿o ex marido? Si crees que con darme los putos ascensos y haber engañado a medio mundo con que soy el arquitecto estrella, el prodigio que vino a salvar tu empresa. ¡Pues te lo puedes meter por el culo! No importa las formas que intentes atarme aquí, a ti. ¡A cualquier estupidez! ¡Nosotros no somos nada!

—Lo has repetido muchas veces, lo sé —dijo con voz aguda.

—Pues entonces no te molestará que presente mi renuncia.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes! —Saltó ella de inmediato.

— ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Puedo ser el puto que quieras, pero nada de amor y esas pendejadas. Yo no te daré nada más que un polvo. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Por qué me tratas así? —Se vio sobrepasada por sus palabras. A Edward no le importaba lo que sintiera, se lo estaba dejando en claro.

— ¿Cómo? Tú fuiste quien dijo que esto era solamente sexo, por eso accedí a follar contigo. —Por eso y por el dinero. Su adicción se lo pedía.

—Tenía la insulsa esperanza que…

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Esto es por el divorcio? —Edward se rió de lo estúpido que era. Se había deshecho de una mujer para _calmar_ su tormentosa vida, no para involucrase en otra—. Ay Esme, yo pensé que eras más astuta —profirió con un dejo de burla.

—Pues yo también… Olvidemos el asunto. —Ella prefería cualquier cosa antes que perderlo. Sin él, la empresa se vendría abajo nuevamente.

—Al fin algo coherente ha salido de tu boca. —Esme sonrió—. Y no vuelvas a poner ni un solo pie en mi apartamento. —Le tomó del codo con fiereza.

—Edward, me haces daño —gimió.

—Ni uno solo. —Ahí estaba toda la cólera contenida, el veneno carcomiéndolo, saliendo a flote para despedazarlo en cualquier momento.

Ella nunca lo había visto así, y con temor asintió.

— ¿Cómo se llaman los españoles esos?

Y con eso dieron por finalizado el tema y la reunión.

.

.

Iba a enfrentarse nuevamente con lo que decían de él. Las _malas_ lenguas. Edward Cullen, un genio, un arquitecto _exitoso_, ¡patrañas! Él había llegado donde estaba por folladas, placeres innobles y miseria. ¡Él no había logrado nada en su puta vida!

La palabra nada adquiría gran significado para él, quien algún día lo poseyó todo. No dinero, ni poder, pero sí a ella. ¡Ah riqueza sublime! ¡Cadencia! ¡Ella era todo!

Todo y nada.

Y ahora rasgaba la vida, la arañaba en su búsqueda; en la música que parecía ser la única compañera tangible, donde se evocaban todos sus tormentos, que afluían siempre en una sola dirección; al sabor de su cuerpo; al calor; a su mirada penetrante e indescifrable que parecía acusarlo cada vez que destellaba con la suya.

¡Ah! ¡Lo quería ahora! Un imposible, ella se había ido y las posibilidades de volver a tenerla eran nulas. Entonces, cobardemente, él había encontrado refugio en el engaño.

Con la mano temblorosa, fue moviendo el polvillo blanco sobre el estanque. La línea de cocaína fue aspirada por su nariz. Se incendió de cabeza a los pies, sintió el andar frenético del mundo pulsando dentro de sí. Calor y éxtasis de un golpe. La luz le pareció más potente y su dolor insignificante.

Se lavó la cara, dio a la cadena y salió del baño.

La droga latía por sus venas, trayendo el éxtasis ausente, recordándole que si estaba vivo era solamente para volver a sentirla. Allí, al fondo de sus pesadillas, donde el mundo onírico se mezcla con la realidad imperfecta. En ese ínfimo lugar, él le poseía.

Su pulso trinó por su cuerpo y un calor le abrasó. Ahí estaba la droga abriéndose paso vorazmente por su sistema. Lo necesitaba, tenía una reunión importante, no le importaba, estaría presente solo porque Esme se lo pidió y ella era quien literalmente lo mantenía.

El teléfono sonaba, la coca en su sistema lo intensificaba. Quería tomarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared, pero la última vez que lo hizo terminó en un hospital con cortaduras, sin recordar el intervalo desde que lo tomó, hasta que rompió en un ataque de rabia.

—En media hora presentan el nuevo proyecto, con los españoles. Abajo en el salón de exposiciones. —Edward atinó a asentir.

Pronto el efecto de la droga pasaría, pronto el mundo volvería a ser gris.

Informes, reuniones, exposiciones. Eso era el mundo de afuera, el burdo, el que le recordaba cada vez que podía la ausencia. Su ausencia.

Estaba él sentado frente a la junta vanguardista. Los nuevos genios de la obra urbana. Y él, la nada… En su vida había hecho una maqueta, jamás presentado un proyecto. Se había _graduado_ por suerte, sobornando.

Nadie que lo viera pensaría que estuviera tan cagado, que se sentiría tan mierda. Irónico lo que amar te hace sentir, por dónde te lleva. ¿Hacia dónde dirigen los senderos del amor? ¿Hacía qué rutas vuelca nuestros pasos? ¿Acaso el camino es uno, pero este es tan sinuoso que nos entrampa en laberintos? ¿Nos hace perdernos?

Perdernos por oscuros caminos en el nombre del amor. ¡Menuda estupidez!

—Un gusto dejar nuestra empresa en sus manos. —El presidente de Habana corp. decía finalizada la reunión.

—El gusto es nuestro, señor Rodríguez.

Esme se ponía de pie para celebrar la alianza con otra empresa de prestigio. De un momento a otro todo se había tornado más ameno y con ambiente de fiesta. La secretaria de presidencia había entrado con una botella de champagne y copas. Risas estallaron al instante de destaparla.

Esme sabía que había hecho una gran jugada, que con esto, Construcciones Platt repuntaría definitivamente. Sin embargo, estaba inquieta por la actitud de Edward. No lo había visto moverse, solo cuando fue su turno para hablar. Estuvo más callado que de costumbre en ese tipo de acuerdos.

Ajeno a todo el bullicio estaba él. Edward sentía que su corazón saldría por la boca, pese a que el resto de los efectos de la droga habían menguado. Estaba muy cansado, no atribuía esto a nada en especial. No había hecho ejercicio hace bastante, pero su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, sus músculos demasiado tensos. Su mano izquierda temblaba, y un leve sudor le cubría la frente.

—Señor Cullen ¿está usted bien? —Edward se irguió rápidamente, para mirar de donde provenía la voz.

—Sí, sí. —Se refregó los ojos con los dedos.

—Pues parece enfermo.

—Solo estoy un poco distraído. —Sonrió.

—Debería darle un descanso a su estrella, señora Platt, no lo explote. —Sugirió el hombre con una sonrisa. En plan de broma.

—Lo haré, el señor Cullen es muy responsable.

—Pues lo hemos comprobado.

Y así continuaron celebrando en la sala de reuniones. Edward volvió a su asiento, con una copa con champagne, mirando las burbujas ascender, esperando que el tiempo avanzase deprisa. Existían días como hoy, donde su voluntad se hacía muy pequeña y estar en cualquier sitio parecía ser una verdadera proeza, como si una fuerza mayor tirase la poca energía que le quedaba hacia adentro, al fondo, a la total oscuridad. No había podido sacar su carácter carismático, el cual utilizaba como escudo del mundo, el que presentaba en reuniones de trabajo. Apenas estuvo consciente en la presentación. Lo suficiente para aparentar.

Su jefa lo sabía, del año que llevaba trabajando con él, comenzaba a conocerlo. Esme le sonrió a Edward para comprobar que estuviese bien, sin embargo este pidió permiso para retirarse antes, no iría al cóctel. Al menos la excusa se la habían dado, no tuvo que buscar pretextos. Tal parecía que su adicción comenzaba a manifestarse de forma negativa, lo había sufrido solo una vez. La explosión de histeria en la oficina hacía cuatro meses. Todo esto se debía a que había aumentado la dosis, su cuerpo se lo pedía, cada día un poco más.

Regresó a su departamento, sin ánimos, sin deseos de nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir aguantando? ¿Cuánto más podría esperar? ¿Y si no regresaba?

La reunión le había dejado agotado mentalmente. Esme insistía, su paciencia se estaba colmando, pero requería seguir manteniendo su adicción. Y no iba a robar, o a prostituirse por un poco de cocaína. Aunque con ella se asemejaba bastante, si hasta le había dicho que era un puto… Era más cómodo tenerlo controlado y no estar a merced de nadie.

La mujer era estúpida, pero manipulable. Además, ya había esclarecido su relación, pese a que sospechaba que ella, de igual manera, le terminaría pidiendo amor.

Amor, pareciera que todo se resumía en esa palabra. Pero todo lo que conllevaba era tan inmenso y abrumador que él no pudo con esto y se perdió en el abismo.

Al estasis, a la sangre machacada tras la carne, muerta y acumulada. Que duele y hiere, que recuerda que la herida no ha cicatrizado, y no lo dejará afluir a otros cauces. Otros caminos, no son una opción. Esta atado de una forma irremediable, que desconoce, pero que siente.

Su existencia tuvo sentido en el calor de su cuerpo, en el latir de su pecho, abierto para él, negado para el mundo. Ahí, donde ella estuvo entregada por completo y por primera vez a alguien, a él.

Fue escogido y no hubo dicha más grande que saberse dueño de un amor. ¡Dueño, ah, menuda mentira! Él creyó poseerla, pero no se puede tener lo que ha de morir libre. Lo que de nadie es y no puede ser reclamado, porque se escurre, se pierde... Ella se pierde allá, donde la aurora quema el cielo.

Él siente que regresa, pero no lo hace. Y despierta todas las noches a la hora azul, en el instante donde el cielo cambia progresivamente, a reclamarla. Sin embargo, el pitido del silencio es todo lo que halla.

Entonces deviene la tristeza, la impotencia. Y la ausencia se presenta sin tregua.

Amanece y se estrella con la nada. A la nada que sabe a un solo nombre...

Isabella.

¡Ah, cómo deseaba que estuviese! La carencia de todo su ser, ¡la peor abstinencia! Él un adicto a ella. ¡A su amor maldito!

Entonces, desesperado, acudía al único método que tenía para poder estar con ella.

Sabía que llegado a un punto, la droga no sería suficiente para apaciguar su sufrimiento, temía el momento que al inhalarla, los recuerdos no se presentasen. Le angustiaba pensar que ni en sueños pudiese verla, que la nada de la realidad se traspasase a las quimeras.

La droga iba a la par con sus recuerdos, puesto que hacía de la remembranza algo más vívido. Bordeando las imágenes con saña, al punto de perder la consciencia. Caía en el paroxismo, y se rencontraba con su Dios... Pulsando en la sangre estaba el éxtasis perdido, aquel que se había ido junto a ella. Lo recuperaba en el instante de su epifanía.

Los narcóticos no eran para olvidar, ni mucho menos dejar de sentir; sino para contactar con el tormentoso sendero que ella había habitado.

Y, completamente drogado, con la música a todo volumen, volvía a revivir su pasado. Una y mil veces hasta que Bella volviese.

_Todo el amor vuelto malo,_

_Convirtió mi mundo a negro,_

_Tatuó todo lo que veo,_

_Todo lo que soy_

_Todo lo que seré._

_Sé que un día tendrás una vida hermosa,_

_Sé que serás una estrella en el cielo de alguien más. _

_Pero ¿por qué no puede? ¿Por qué no puede ser en el mío?*_

* * *

*Black, Pearl Jam

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. ;)**

******Detalle importante, son capítulos cortos. La historia esta dividida en Presente y Pasado. Es decir, capítulos alternos; presente, pasado, presente... Y así sucesivamente. Son historias paralelas pero, obviamente, con mucho en común.**

**Y nos vamos al lado oscuro... **

**Gracias por leer. (=**


	2. Pasado I: Secreto

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) www facebook groups / betasffaddiction

Gracias, nena.

**Recomendación musical:**

Nirvana, Heart shaped box

* * *

**Pasado I:**

**Secreto**

"_Los abismos atraen"._

Julio Cortázar

Dicen que lo más importante en la vida sucede de forma inesperada, ocurre de forma desapercibida. Ni siquiera sabemos que el momento vivido será crucial en nuestro destino, hasta que de repente, cuando lo vemos marchar, toma fuerza y significado.

Era un día extraño, había un sol deslumbrante después de cuatro días de tormentosa lluvia. Sus bototos negros resonaban en la gravilla. Con su guitarra al hombro se dirigía al último día de secundaria.

Edward fumaba y, a medida que el fuego iba consumiendo el cigarrillo, se acercaba al instituto. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa desde la tarde anterior, aún apestaba. Pero para él, el último día sería irrelevante. Aunque fuese el día de la graduación, y vistiese bata y birrete. Al menos eso disimularía su aspecto andrajoso.

Se metió por el estacionamiento a la sala de limpieza por un poco de diluyente. Se fue hacia el baño de hombres ya que quería quitarse una mancha de aceite de la mano, tenía mal aspecto. Además, se había rascado la ceja y tenía otro resto de pintura allí. No se había dado cuenta hasta la mañana, por eso le miraban con extrañeza y un dejo de burla en el bar.

Con la botella de diluyente y un paño sucio se instaló afuera de los baños. Estaba empeñado en su tarea cuando la vio.

Primero oyó pasos, para luego vislumbrarla. Su reacción fue de incredulidad. ¿Acaso era ella o la falta de sueño le jugaba una mala pasada?

— ¿Qué mierda me ves? —Ella acusó cuando él le quedó mirando demasiado tiempo.

—Eh, disculpa. —Dio un bufido.

La chica se fumaba un porro y parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces en el baño de los hombres? —Hizo la pregunta con verdadera curiosidad. A lo que ella rodó los ojos, por sonarle absurdo.

— ¿No es obvio? —Reparó en su vestimenta. Para ser un día especial, no estaba arreglada. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, se notaban rasgados, una polera negra roída, sucia, y una camiseta de franela verde oscuro.

— ¿Vienes a la graduación? —No supo por qué volvió a preguntar.

—No, a fumarme un porro, pero veo que no se puede —espetó dándose media vuelta.

—Qué genio más corto —murmuró molesto.

—Y tú escogiste el último día para ser cortés.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Llevamos el año completo en el taller de arte y ni un puto hola.

De ahí le era familiar su rostro…

— ¿Isabel? —aventuró.

—Bella. —Tiró la colilla, le tendió la mano. Edward la cogió inseguro.

—Edward.

—El flequillo. Vaya —dijo divertida.

— ¿El flequillo?

— ¿No me vas a decir que no sabes como te dicen?

—Eso es viejo.

—Para mí siempre lo ha sido.

Se sorprendió de que recordase algo así, ese apodo se lo ganó el primer año. Por su extravagante peinado. Tampoco recordaba que Bella hablase tanto, ni que interactuara con alguien. Su perfil bajo y desapercibido la había llevado a ser totalmente indiferente para el escalafón social. Edward sintió la necesidad de seguir platicando; si ella hablaba con él debía significar algo.

— ¿Qué universidades tienes presupuestadas? —Se le ocurrió, siguiendo la lógica de los estudios, como se graduaban. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue muy alentadora para continuar la conversación.

— ¿Te importa?

—En realidad no… —Se vio sorprendido otra vez.

—Ahí tienes —espetó.

—Vete a la mierda. —No le había gustado su cambio de humor, mucho menos que lo tratase así. ¿Qué se creía? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! Pero en vez de ignorarle, esto le causó una gran curiosidad.

Ella encendió otro porro y le fue indiferente.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —Se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero al menos su duda fue disipada. A parte de contestarle mordazmente, ¿qué más podría pasar? Le había gustado que ella tuviese personalidad, mejor dicho que la sacase.

— ¿No me habías enviado a la mierda? Porque ahí estoy y la paso de puta madre. —Sonrió con ironía.

—Era solo una pregunta —ahora él dijo de mala gana.

—Nadie te ha dicho que tenías que hacer conversación.

—¿Tienes otro? —Indicó el papelillo en su boca.

—No, este es el último y quiero disfrutarlo.

Edward se largó a reír.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Bah, ¿ahora también preguntas?

Bella le mostró el dedo corazón. Giró sobre su eje para marcharse.

—Por si acaso, ¡Nirvana es de puta madre! —dijo divertido. Ella se dio media vuelta sorprendida. Edward pudo distinguir en la polera negra, la cara característica de la banda. El smile amarillo apenas se marcaba, de seguro el uso de la remera debió gastarla.

Él tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar "Heart shaped box". Disfrutó los segundos del estupor de Bella.

—Vaya, yo pensé que cantabas mierdas cursis. —Ahora era ella quien se notaba anonadada.

—No, en el bar no lo permiten. Al menos eso dice James.

—Supongo que cantas.

—Algo, aunque mi voz se aleja bastante a la de Kurt.

Y con esto, ella le ofreció lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo.

— ¿Me lo he ganado?

—Podría decirse… Eres más que una cara bonita. —Hizo las comillas en el aire.

— ¿Crees que soy bonito? —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres solo un hombre. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Interesante observación —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Una polla, no una cara, eso de bonito entra para las mujeres. —Golpeó la voz.

Se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. La chica resultaba bastante interesante ¿cómo nadie le había hablado antes? Era inteligente y rápida en sus respuestas. Y se había referido a su ¿polla? Así sin más. Vaya…

—Ah. Entonces, ¿piensas que soy una buena polla?

—No tergiverses, flequillo. —Hizo sonar flequillo como una grosería. Y esto en vez de enfadar a Edward, le excitó—. Eso no lo sé, y por lo que se vislumbra, no se ve muy alentada "la cosa".

—Gracias por el cumplido. —Quiso sonar burlesco, mas su enojo se notó.

— ¿He herido tu orgullo, macho alfa? Pues déjame decirte que las cosas no se ven alentadoras. —¿Acaso ella se disculpaba?—. Puede que sea lo contrario, pero en todo caso no me interesa averiguarlo con terrible sospecha.

Esta ofensa-discusión, le estaba calentado. Maldita niña y su bocota.

—Siempre puedes venir y derrumbar el mito. —Fue casi un gemido lo que terminó la oración.

— ¿Qué mito? —Él sintió rabia por primera vez, alguien lo interrumpía y esta había sido la conversación más interesante que había tenido en la secundaria—. Edward, el ensayo es en dos minutos, ¿Qué haces aquí? Debemos estar en el gimnasio. —Ben anunciaba, parecía desesperado por encontrarlo.

Edward guardó la calma, su amigo no tenía la culpa, es más, le recordaba que él tenía que ir a ensayar… O lo que fuere que hiciesen antes de la ceremonia.

—Tranquilo amigo. Ya nos vamos. —Pero en ese instante Bella había desaparecido.

—Mierda, ¿dónde se metió? —se cuestionó mirando hacia todas partes.

—Apúrate Edward. ¿Qué tienes en la cara?

Con la conversación se le había olvidado limpiarse, se le había olvidado todo.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde todo mundo acudía a la ceremonia. Edward buscaba a Bella en el tumulto de estudiantes. ¿Siquiera ella asistiría? No tenía mucha pinta, ni menos ganas de ser parte de la tradición de la secundaria. Antes de sentarse, conversó con sus padres, quienes orgullosos asistían a la graduación de su único hijo.

— ¿A qué hueles? —La mujer de cabello anaranjado, dio un respingo al acercarse a Edward.

—Déjalo, mamá.

— ¿Estuviste trabajando? —dijo suspicaz.

—Sí, ese maldito auto no me deja…

—No maldigas —le reprendió su madre, interrumpiéndole.

— ¿Qué le falta? —interfirió su padre.

—Un repuesto, tendré que comprarlo.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de autos? Ya tienen suficiente en casa —les reprendió como si fuesen niños pequeños.

—Está bien —dijeron los dos.

—Hueles a diluyente, en vez de perfume. —Elizabeth se quejaba.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de regañarlo.

Ambos miraron a su hijo a puertas de dejar el nido y emprender su camino en solitario.

— ¿Y? Derecho, Medicina, ¿qué va a estudiar mi pequeño?

—Madre acá no. —Soltó avergonzado.

—No seguirás con la tontera de la música.

—Déjalo mujer. Trabajará con su padre. —Carlisle intercedía por él, siempre. Le había alentado a aprender a tocar guitarra desde pequeño, inclusive se la había regalado para una navidad. También le había ayudado a conseguir el puesto en el bar de James. Para trabajar de mesero, eso le dijeron a Elizabeth, pero la mitad del tiempo él tocaba música de ambiente.

—No, sabes que tiene potencial, no dejaré que lo desperdicie en motores y chatarra. —Señaló arreglándole la bata y limpiando, en vano, los resto de la mancha de aceite.

Edward para calmar los ánimos respondió lo que todo padre quiere oír: a un hijo adolescente responsable.

—Arquitectura, madre.

—Él sabe lo que le conviene. —Le recalcó a Carlisle con una risa triunfante y llena de orgullo.

Renunciaba al camino de la música, de momento. Aunque secretamente seguía siendo, él y su guitarra.

Luego de la ceremonia, reanudó su búsqueda, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Debía ir por la guitarra que había dejado en los baños, entre unos arbustos. Si su madre la veía, pondría el grito en el cielo.

Y fue allí, en el mismo sitio donde estuvieron hablando antes, que la halló, aunque no exactamente en el mismo lugar. Tenía la bata manchada, el birrete estaba tirado y sucio con lo que parecía ser vomito. Estaba doblada, y su cuerpo estaba doblado hacia un lado.

— ¿Bella? —Fue a penas un susurro, temía encontrarse con alguna tragedia. Ella no habló, ni siquiera se movió. Cuando la tocó supo que algo andaba mal, puesto que ella temblaba.

Se percató de que la mancha era de sangre, y su boca tenía rastros de vómito. Parecía tener un corte en el costado, puesto que el color carmesí se concentraba.

—Mierda. ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Edward la tomó en brazos pero antes de que Bellla pudiese pronunciar palabra, perdió la conciencia.

Por unos segundos le ganó la desesperación, entonces atinó a llamar a Ben, quien se paseaba por allí. El muchacho accedió a ayudarle de inmediato, prestándole su automóvil. Gracias al cielo estaba en el estacionamiento del instituto, le dejó en el asiento del copiloto, para llevarla a urgencias.

—Ben, no le digas a nadie lo sucedido.

—Esto es extraño, Edward, pudieron ser otros chicos, no lo sabemos.

—Por favor, no hasta que esto se esclarezca.

—Está bien, el cinturón.

—Intenta que mis padres no te vean… Para que les digas que estoy en tu casa en unas horas.

—Pero, Edward, tus padres saben dónde vivo y dado el día será extraño.

—Diles que tus padres me arrastraron, o que tuviste un inconveniente muy grave que requería de mí…

Ben no alcanzó a protestar otra vez, Edward arrancó el motor y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Edward se pasó los mil escenarios posibles, llegando a pensar incluso una broma de pésimo gusto, puesto que ella no era popular… Sintió rabia ante este episodio, de esos seres imaginados que le dañaron. Apretó sus manos en el volante y aceleró más aún.

Se estacionó donde pudo, se bajó rápidamente abriendo la puerta contraria. Ella todavía estaba inconsciente. La cargó hasta adentro. Estaba más pálida y no la sentía respirar.

Un hombre fornido, que parecía ser enfermero, tomó a Bella, y se la llevó. Edward le siguió. El hombre lo condujo a una sala con una hilera de biombos de color verdeagua. Acostó a la chica en una camilla. Lo hicieron a un lado para el respectivo chequeo. De pronto ella estaba rodeada por dos médicos y un sinnúmero de paramédicos.

Una enfermera regordeta se le acercó para hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé, estaba así cuando la encontré.

—¿Dónde?

—En los baños del instituto.

—¿Sabes si es alérgica a la anestesia? —Edward no respondió.

El médico ordenó unas pruebas de sangre y le inyectaron algo directo al corazón.

Luego del murmullo, y el alboroto causado por su llegada, todos se retiraban. Le conectaron a una solución salina intravenosa.

—Hay que esperar los análisis de sangre, pero está claro que es una sobre dosis de drogas.

Edward se quedó de una pieza. Él había visto que fumaba marihuana, pero ¿eso te intoxicaba a ese punto?

—Los resultados nos dirán cuál sustancia utilizó. —Con respecto al corte, al menos no era profundo, y fue una consecuencia de la sobredosis. El medico anotó algunas cosas, dio ordenes a las enfermeras y se retiró.

Trasladaron a Bella a otra sala.

Al cabo de unas horas recuperó la conciencia, desorientada, le costó entender donde se encontraba. Edward miraba por la ventana, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despertara, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada. —Su voz fue a penas un susurro.

— ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

—Nada… No recuerdo. —Miraba hacia todas partes, aun sin comprender que estaba en el hospital.

—Dijeron que te intoxicaste —dijo enfadado.

Entonces Bella saltó de la cama y le tomó del hombro.

—Nadie puede saberlo, menos mi padre. —Estaba realmente alterada. Una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y rabia.

—Está bien. —Edward limitó a decir. Había reaccionado bien con pedirle a Ben que se callase. Cayó hacia atrás agitada.

Bella había vomitado un poco antes, por los nervios. Y para calmarse ella se había inyectado un poco de heroína. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, no tuvo control. Entonces cayó hacia un lado, donde una vieja cañería le rasgo la piel. Si no es por Edward hubiese muerto.

—Gracias. —Le costó pronunciar.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Sabía que vendría el interrogatorio.

—Eso no te incumbe.

— ¿Estaba tu padre allí? Debe haberle extrañado que te nombrasen y no acudieses a recibir tu diploma.

—No, y es mejor así.

Para Edward había sido un día particularmente extraño, había hablado por primera vez con Bella, y le había salvado la vida.

—A todo esto, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo te encontré.

—Ah, ya veo…

—Hubiese sido peor. Llegamos justo a tiempo.

—Um, será mejor que te vayas. —Cambió el tema con rapidez.

—Esperaba a que estuvieses mejor.

—Pues ya ves, estoy echándote.

—Eres bastante maleducada. —Se sintió herido, como si su acto heroico le valiese un pito.

—Nadie te pidió que hicieras nada. —Y, efectivamente, lo era.

— ¿Pretendías que te dejase ahí? —Estaba enojado, ¿qué tenía ella en la cabeza?

—No me hubiese importado, no lo hubiese sabido.

—Mejor dicho, eres rara. —Se retractó de su dicho anterior.

—Según tú. Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—No veo punto en común.

—Quieres dártela de superhéroe.

—Eso no tiene qué ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

—Tus actos altruistas demuestran que quieres hacer creer a la gente que eres bueno, que haces lo que todo buen hombre haría, pero en el fondo no te sientes así. No lo eres. Si no, ¿para qué demostrarlo? Uno es lo que es, no lo puedes cambiar. Eres raro, acéptalo.

Edward guardó silencio un rato. Hasta que la enfermera entró para inyectar un sedante.

—El médico vendrá en una hora y verá si te da el alta. La herida fue superficial, y ya estás limpia. —Bella rodó los ojos, para luego fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué significa estar limpia? Ella no se sentía así, no lo era, nadie iba a venir a decirle cómo estaba. La ausencia de droga le dejaba desnuda. Así estaba ella, completamente despojada. Sola contra el mundo.

—Bien, esperaremos al doctor.

—Será mejor que te vayas. De seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer en el día de la graduación que cuidar a una tipa flipada.

—Eso lo decido yo. Además, no me gustan las fiestas, eres un buen pretexto para faltar.

—Vaya, me utilizas. Parece que tienes la cara de estúpido, nada más.

Él le sonrió con socarronería.

—Mierda, Charlie —murmuró.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Supongo que no le han dicho a mi padre.

—No, no encontré el número entre tus cosas y desde aquí tampoco se han podido contactar con él. —Eso era porque él no podía contestar el teléfono, eso lo hacía ella—. ¿Quieres que le avise?

— ¡No!

—Está bien, casi pierdo la audición. No pareces haber sufrido un accidente.

—Porque es exactamente eso, no me ha pasado nada. Porque tú vas a mantener tu pico cerrado.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—Ya sospechaba yo que tendría problemas con el señor flequillo. —Hizo un mohín.

—Si fueses un poco más amable…, pero tu carácter es terrible.

—Eso dicen siempre… —Ella pareció lejana. Un velo de nostalgia teñía sus palabras y su semblante de pronto se tornó sombrío.

Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿qué era lo que le inquietaba? Él la estaba juzgando, pero desconocía las razones por las cuales ella actuaba de esa forma.

—Yo guardaré tu secreto, si tú sales conmigo. —Al principio, Bella pensó que era una broma, pero no había un rastro en la expresión de él.

— ¿Salir conmigo te resulta interesante, flequillo?

—Tómalo como una compensación por haberme perdido mi cena de celebración.

—Pues no era tu obligación.

—Aun así estás en deuda conmigo, puedo cobrarme como se me dé la gana.

—Supongo que no desistirás.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra forma de pago? —Bella había captado la indirecta. Sexo.

—Si no me queda otra… —Profirió con resignación y molestia.

—Tenemos un trato —repitió para que quedase "sellado".

—Sí y no te cansarás de restregarlo en mis narices hasta que se cumpla, ¿verdad?

—Aciertas, Bella, aciertas.

Hubo otro rato de silencio incómodo.

— Entonces tendrás que ayudarme a salir de aquí.

— ¿Cómo? —Le sorprendía nuevamente, quién lo diría.

—Esperaremos hasta que venga el doctor, dependiendo de su pronóstico, me ayudarás a fugarme.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que accederé?

—Tenemos un trato, y este dice que Charlie no puede saberlo. ¿Qué pensará mi padre si no llego para la cena?

Mierda, ella era astuta.

— ¿Me harás pasar por esto, solo porque te pedí una cita?

—Podrías haberme pedido un porro. O algo así, eso es fácil de conseguir…

—No tanto, además debía tener un sacrificio de tu parte.

—Opino lo mismo, si tendré que sacrificarme en una noche contigo, mínimo aprovecharme de ti mientras puedo. Y según como están las cosas…

La hora transcurrió tediosa entre los dos. Producto de los sedantes Bella había estado dormitando hasta que el medico apareció para constara las lesiones y ver los resultados de los exámenes de sangre.

—Me gustaría dejarla en observación hasta mañana. Solo por seguridad.

Edward asintió, Bella se hacía la tonta. Cuando se hubo ido, preguntó en tono malicioso.

—Y, ¿has pensado cómo me sacaras de aquí?

No le quedó otra alternativa que volver a llamar a Ben, y en el cambio de turno de las enfermeras, se escabulleron.

A Bella aún le dolía el corte y se sentía un poco cansada. Sin quererlo, se le escapaban quejidos cuando el automóvil saltaba por algún bache o cambiaba bruscamente de dirección.

—No te quejes, tú quisiste salir de allí en primer lugar.

—No lo he hecho. —Gruñó.

—Tu cara dice lo contrario.

—Entonces no me mires.

— ¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir? No tengo ni la más remota idea en dónde vives.

—Dobla en la siguiente esquina y sigue derecho.

— ¿Ahora?

—Hacia el final de la calle giras a la derecha y vas hacia la única casa.

— ¿La blanca?

—Obviamente, es la única casa…

Edward se detuvo un par de metros antes.

—Gracias. —Bella profirió antes de abrir la puerta. Él se bajó para ayudarle—. Puedo llegar sola.

—Pues si llegas cojeando, o si se abren los puntos que tienes en el costado, tu padre sospechará…

A regañadientes aceptó su ayuda. Le acompañó hasta llegados a unos pasos de la entrada.

—Nos vemos en un par de semanas. —Ella le miró extrañada—. Cuando te recuperes y puedas tener la cita conmigo.

—Maldición —masculló antes de entrar a la casa.

Había esperado a que entrara para marcharse. ¿Qué misterios ocultaría esa casa? ¿Cómo sería su padre para que ella reaccionase así? ¿Y su madre? Ella no la había mencionado.¿Qué tenía ella que le hacía diferente, tan atrayente y repudiable a la vez?

Menudo último día de secundaría había tenido. Un día, sin duda, inolvidable.

Pasó a la casa de Ben a dejarle el vehículo, al menos no hizo preguntas. Aunque no se salvaría del interrogatorio de su madre.

Con la adrenalina de la fuga y el encubrimiento de los hechos del día, Edward había tenido lo suficiente de emoción por hoy. Su cara era inescrutable, lo que detuvo a Elizabeth, la inquisidora, a preguntar a su hijo. _Lo de Ben debió ser gravísimo _—pensó—, _como para pedirle a Edward ese día que se ausentase de la celebración de su casa_.

Para no ser mal educado, se sentó para cenar, un enorme pavo relleno con verduras que su madre se había pasado el día anterior preparando. Habían muchas cosas deliciosas, sus platos favoritos, pero no fue capaz ni siquiera del postre, no tenía apetito, sentía el estómago revuelto. No era asco, sino otra cosa, esa mezcla extraña cuando te sientes atraído por alguien.

Los acontecimientos pasados lo aseguraban, Bella ya había entrado en su vida, y por esa extraña sensación en el estómago, confirmaba el hecho de que tampoco quería dejarla ir. Entonces, inconscientemente, Edward lo supo, ella volcaría su vida. Y a él no le importarían las consecuencias.

* * *

**El siguiente corresponderá al presente y así... **

**Para los que tengan dudas, la historia es titulada "Estasis" no éxtasis, en el capítulo anterior sale a qué se refiere, y si no les queda claro busquen en la RAE en su versión on line. ;)**

**Si tienen consultas, dudas, críticas constructivas, destructivas pero con respeto. XD Háganlas saber. ;)**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. (=**


	3. Presente II: Fuego

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD)  
www facebook groups / betasffaddiction

¡Gracias, nena!

**A ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer.**

* * *

**Presente II:**

**Fuego**

_"Me muero en esto, oh Dios, en esta guerra_  
_de ir y venir entre ellas por las calles, de no poder amar_  
_trescientas a la vez, porque estoy condenado siempre a una,_  
_a esa una, a esa única que me diste en el viejo paraíso"._  
**Gonzalo Rojas.**

Cuando la música cesaba, la quietud le aplastaba. El silencio traía el eco de un amor y éste se confundía en su cabeza, se desfiguraba, mezclándose en su conciencia.

Su voz, su tenue voz le arrullaba como una nana. La reproducía en su mente, tantas veces que creía que lo llamaba. Allá, del otro lado de las pesadillas, él adquiría el valor suficiente para retenerla. Para atarla y no dejar que se marchase. Entonces despertaba, entre el sopor del sueño y el golpe de la cruda realidad.

Volver del letargo solo le traía la desazón, rabia. Y le dejaba totalmente frágil.

_No hay nada más, después de ti, todo se ha disuelto bajo mis pies. ¿Cómo he de enfrentarme al mundo, si tú no estás para sostenerme? ¿Dónde habitas, querida? ¿Dónde? Inútiles son mis intentos por buscarte. No hallo nada, ni un rastro de tu presencia. Sabes que quiero que vuelvas, te lo he dicho, pero no hay respuesta. Y no lo entiendo, sé que me amas. Me lo has dicho…_

Hubo una mujer quien le destruyó el alma, en el sentido malo y bueno. Le había mostrado la otra cara del amor, llevándole al dolor más profundo. Al destruirlo le había mostrado que él era amado. Demostrándole que también se ama desde la oscuridad, él de igual manera lo había hecho con ella, puesto que había traspasado. Bella, le había entregado su alma, y entonces supo que el sentimiento era recíproco. Porque él derribó la muralla que escondía a aquella mujer.

Habían pasado varios años desde que Bella le había dejado, sin embargo, Edward estaba igual o más enamorado de ella. No podía librarse de esto, nunca. No había tal voluntad, el amor esclaviza. Y él estaba encadenado de forma irremediable a ella y a su recuerdo.

Allí residía toda la fuerza, la fuente donde nacía su tormento. Su vida se había transformado en un lamento constante. Tan suyo que nada podía tocar, nadie podría arrebatarla de su memoria, ni mucho menos de su corazón.

Sentándose en la cama, buscaba a tientas un porro. Inmediatamente le asaltó una imagen: Ellos en casa de Bella, acostados en la sucia alfombra. El latido de su corazón y su respiración agitada, el olor a marihuana y a vainilla del lugar.

Toda la fuerza del mundo afluía por esos ojos. Miradas que te atan, el vértigo de estar siempre bordeando al abismo. Al principio creyó que era la droga, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de cuán dependiente era de Bella y de su hipnotismo.

Bella era de aquellas mujeres que no merecen este mundo. ¡Se lo devoran!

¿Cómo era posible que alguien así existiera? ¿Cómo era posible que toda la vida terminara en su cuerpo? Cómo la muerte se materializaba en su boca, en su respirar errático que pareciera ser la mejor canción compuesta, hecha para él. ¿Cómo podía envenenarlo y amarlo? _¡Cómo! ¡Maldita mujer! Cómo has hecho, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué posees?_

Seres maravillosamente malditos te remesen hasta la médula. Crees poseerlos, pero en secreto y lentamente ellos van consumiendo todo de ti. Hasta que les perteneces, eres de alguien que no puede estar atado a nada. Entonces no hay más remedio que dejarlos ir, pese a que no lo desees.

Ella le había dejado la nota, pidiéndole que no le buscase, que se iría, que le prometía no regresar. Y él se sometió a tal voluntad, por obligación, claro.

Luego de fumar se quedó dormido, no despertó sino dos días después. No era sorpresa que su teléfono y su móvil estuviesen con muchísimas llamadas y mensajes. No se había presentado a trabajar. Esme de seguro lo encubrió, aunque debía estar muy desesperada con el proyecto de los españoles en marcha. Ahora había mucho por hacer, pero a él no le interesaba.

Había despertado con mejor ánimo, al menos podría sobre vivir un par de días sin dosis altas de coca, tenía periodos buenos. Su duración era relativa, desde semanas a horas. Donde salía su personalidad encantadora, con la cual se escudaba.

Se bañó y se vistió con el mismo traje, se sirvió un café cargado, luego se dirigió a "Construcciones Platt".

Ahora venía la ejecución del proyecto con los españoles y esto requería más energía que lo anterior. Sumido en el trabajo, su mente se despejaba, y prontamente tendría que realizar varios viajes, salidas a terreno. Lo que le ayudaría mucho más.

No se había topado con nadie desagradable, no le gustaba el interrogatorio que se creaba luego de ausencia, puesto que no tenía idea qué responder, las excusas de Esme no siempre coincidían con las suyas. Por él sería sincero, _estuve dos días completamente drogado_. Sin embargo guardaba silencio y respondía con una sonrisa.

En la oficina su ánimo se mantuvo, tanto para soportar muchas reuniones, aunque al final del día no pudo evitar sentirse agotado.

Se preparaba para largarse, entretanto, Esme apareció en el umbral de la puerta con unas carpetas.

—Lo que te perdiste, acá esta el resumen para que te pongas al corriente.

—Estuve en las reuniones pertinentes hoy, me he puesto al tanto —dijo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

—Bien, te lo puedes llevar para que lo repases.

—Lo tengo clarísimo. Soy el de la idea, recuerda.

—Nunca está de más tenerlo en consideración.

—Dámelo y ya.

—Me alegra que hayas venido a trabajar, ha sido un día productivo.

—Sí, y no tan tedioso como hubiese imaginado. —Estaba relajado pese al sinnúmero de pendientes que tenía.

Edward presentía las segundas intenciones de su jefa, ella sabía que él estaba enterado de todo.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Se despedía, pero esperaba a que ella hiciese lo que realmente fue a hacer a la oficina.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras salir a cenar hoy… —Añadió a modo de excusa—. Como no estuviste en el cóctel.

Edward sopesó su propuesta, estaba cansado, pero debía hacerlo, además, necesitaba quitarse el estrés, sus días negros lo dejaban cansado, eso le ayudaba a lidiar con la realidad.

—Bien, ¿dónde?

Esme se sorprendió que aceptase, luego añadió con aparente felicidad.

—A las nueve te recojo…

—No, en mi departamento o cerca de él, te dije que no te quiero.

—Cierto, lo olvidé. Lo siento.

—Pues deberías tenerlo muy presente. —Su voz se había tornado sombría.

—Juntémonos en el café que está a tres cuadras de aquí, desde allí nos vamos al restaurant. —Su cambio de humor había logrado ponerle nerviosa. Pero eso no le quitó la sonrisa de la cara, le gustaba bastante cuando él estaba animado y de buen semblante, ella sabía que eran solo momentos, y eran precisamente en estos donde podían estar juntos.

—Ok, nos vemos. —Agregó sin ganas.

El tiempo no parecía mejorar, las nubes cubrían nuevamente el cielo, con la diferencia que no llovería, solo hacía frío. Le gustaba caminar hasta su apartamento, aunque le quedase a una hora. En taxi no eran más que veinte minutos. No vivía en un mal barrio, su decadencia era por su descuido y el poco interés de su parte por mantenerlo.

El silencio de ultratumba se rompía cuando las bisagras chillaban, el sonido parecía espantar a los demonios que inundaban en lugar. Tiró las llaves en la mesa y se quitó los zapatos. Sentándose en la cama encendió el televisor, solo para provocar ruido. Se quedó allí media hora, lo suficiente para dormir una siesta.

Su mala costumbre era quedarse dormido con ropa, al menos con la cual debía lucirse, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba arrugada o con manchas. Y siempre debía mandarla a planchar, era un lío puesto que tenía pocos trajes. Al menos tenía ropa semi formal con la cual asistir a la cena.

Ganaba una suma considerable de dinero. Tanta para vivir en otro barrio, con más lujos, comprarse un automóvil, y lo primordial; desde ropa hasta comida. Pero se le iba casi todo en mantener su vicio.

Aprovecharía para llevar su asqueroso traje tirado en la bolsa de basura a la tintorería. Y se recordó que debía comprarse otros trajes, para ahorrarse problemas.

.

Esme, muy puntual, lo esperaba en el sitio acordado, mas él llegaba quince minutos tarde. No se excusó cuando apareció.

— ¿Se servirá algo el señor?

—Un café sin azúcar.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar o te parece bien aquí?

—En verdad, me hace falta una buena comida, ingerir solo enlatados me está dejando raquítico. —Aparte que ni siquiera comía, la droga inhibía el apetito.

Esme soltó una risita.

—Pues iremos a cenar.

— ¿Dónde hiciste la reservación?

—En el restaurant francés.

—Me parece bien. —Terminó la frase con una mueca, la cual se acercaba bastante a una sonrisa.

Mientras se servía el café, Esme le miró con detención. Su cabello cobre refulgía por la luz, tenía unos bucles reposando en su frente, las ojeras denotaban cansancio y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos le daban un aspecto mayor. Era muy delgado, pero no de la forma exagerada como se había referido él. Desde la primera vez que le vio le deseó, aunque estuvo bastante lejos de ser algo físico, tuvo buena intuición con él. Le investigó, pese a que no había presentado el último examen para titularse él sí había estudiado. Arregló unos papeles y lo contrató como asistente, hasta que llegó a ser uno de los más importantes creadores.

Siempre tuvo ese aspecto desaliñado, despreocupado de su vestir, y algo en sus palabras, pese a lo encantador que resultase, sonaba a contención. O eso pensaba ella. Hasta que comenzó a ausentarse, ella sospechó que algo andaba mal, pero cuando quiso saberlo, él le envió a la mierda.

Dejó la taza y Esme pestañeó desmesuradamente, trayendo su consciencia.

—Será mejor que marchemos, no quiero irme muy tarde a casa. —Esme profirió.

—Como digas.

Ella se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente, en la oficina y exclusivamente trabajando él tenía una personalidad distinta, pero la mayoría del tiempo era callado. Inclusive a solas con él.

Se percató que toda la energía que poseyó durante el día se estaba agotando, en el restaurant parecía muchísimo más lejano.

—Solo quiero algo contundente —ordenó.

—A mí lo de siempre. —Esme devolvió la carta. Ella estaba en conocimiento que él no le daría nada más que una follada, entonces ¿por qué estaba con él? Ni siquiera era por cariño, Edward no quería ningún tipo de afecto. ¿Es que la compasión era más fuerte? En eso quedaba todo, ¿lástima?

Esme pidió una botella de vino, quería celebrar, pese a que él se rehusase, merecía que reconocieran su trabajo.

—Por ti y tu brillante mente. —Levantó la copa.

—Lo que tú digas. —Alzó las cejas. Chocaron las copas. Edward bebió—. Vaya, esta riquísimo —comentó sorprendido.

—Es uno de los mejores de exportación. Vino chileno.

— ¡Pues que nos traigan otra! ¿No te opondrás? —Los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a manifestarse. Y él mostraba su faceta "adorable".

—Pide lo que gustes.

Al terminar la comida, Edward ya había tomado una botella y media solo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Soy presa fácil, muñeca. Estoy totalmente ebrio. —Le concedió una sonrisa genuina y picarona. Esto hizo que se le achicaran los ojos, y se le marcaran unas pequeñas líneas. Cualquiera diría que le estaba coqueteando.

—Pues tenemos una larga noche. —Y eso que ella debía irse temprano…

Y lo fue, luego del vino, Edward, sucumbió a la necesidad de sexo, y por qué no asumir, de cariño.

Se marcharon al hotel más cercano. Esme no podía meterlo en su casa y ni pensar en el departamento de Edward. Con suerte lograron abrir la puerta, entre las caricias y los besos cargados de lujuria.

—Maldita sea, quiero follarte como un enfermo. —Gruñó en su cuello. Esme se estremeció, nadie le había dicho eso, ni en ese tono.

—Oh Edward. —Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Edward quería olvidar la voz de su mente, aquella que le recordaba incesantemente que aquel cuerpo que acariciaba con premura no era el suyo. Las palabras dichas no eran para ella, sino para quien él aguardaba su retorno.

Se quitó la ropa como pudo y le tiró en la cama.

Ahí estaba él besando a otra, acariciando a otra, penetrando a otra… Él, quien juró pertenecer solo a una, quien se sentía prisionero de otro cuerpo. Esme repetía su nombre incansablemente, Edward sabía que ella se estaba enamorando de él, pero no le importaba. Él estaba sobre su cuerpo para olvidar.

En un punto se sentía asqueado, llegar a follar para obtener el dinero, ahora tomaba el peso de sus palabras, un puto. Algún momento él llegó a eso por drogas, antes cuando se había "iniciado". Ahora había recaído y solo esta vez se sintió tan mísero.

_Bella, Bella,_ repetía en su fuero interno. Quería llamarla, pero eso sería engañarla, nombrarla estando con otra.

Aumentó los embistes, más rápido, más desesperación. Su lado animal le pedía más, más sangre carne, huesos. ¡Todo! Y esa mujercilla no resistía a sus plegarias sexuales. Esa plegaria dolorosa, que te arranca de cuajo los sesos, la piel, el sexo.

—Edward. —Ella balbuceó. Él acometido en su tarea, no se detuvo. La rabia bullía en su interior, su polla le penetraba con saña, le arañaba la piel, sus besos le tragaban, le engullían pidiendo más. Y ella no podía dárselo.

—Edward —repitió. Él gruñía, se olvidaba. De pronto se detuvo en seco y como si ella estuviese sucia, se paró rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. Esme quedó allí, sola, después de haberse sentido el centro del universo, de un hombre que le contaminaba con su miseria.

Cuando hubo pasado mucho, se levantó para chequear que no le hubiese ocurriese algo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Golpeó la puerta del baño.

—Déjame solo. —Vociferó.

—Vamos, Edward, ¿sucede algo? —Ella había querido decir si había hecho algo mal… Estuvo quejándose todo el tiempo de la brusquedad de él, Edward era así, pero esta vez fue muchísimo peor.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo frío del baño, cuestionándose: _¿Por qué a Esme le faltaba esa vida? ¿Esa fuerza desconocida que transformaba todo?_

Nadie iba a suplir, ni sus manos, ni sus labios, ni la forma de amar salvajemente y con desesperación. ¡Y por los mil demonios! Él había tratado de encontrarla en otras bocas, en otro coño. Pero no, nada se igualaba a la cadencia, la miseria y a la gloria que ella le entregaba. Bella le mostró cómo follaba una mujer malditamente enamorada, cómo se follaba a un hombre desde la impureza del alma. Era más que penetrar. Fue saborear, lamer, respirar, olfatear y estremecer. La carne que ya había sido mancillada, que no esperaba caricias, ni ternura. Sino fuego.

Su problema era que no la encontraría en otro cuerpo.

Daba igual que pasasen mil años. Edward le esperaría, aunque con ello tuviere que seguir engañándose, pretendiendo hallar aunque fuese un ápice de lo que ella abarcaba en otra mujer.

Y eso que lo había hecho muchísimas veces, ¿por qué ahora, de la nada, se sintió tan asqueado? Si con Esme no era la primera vez que se acostaba. ¿Cuál era la razón? Siempre Bella estaba en sus pensamientos, en eso no había nada nuevo, inclusive lograba acallarla cuando se tiraba a otra.

Esa necesidad de llamarla… Él había querido gritar su nombre como nunca antes. Se abstuvo tanto como pudo, hasta que tuvo que salir, huir.

Regresó a la cama sin pronunciar una palabra.

—Descansaré un poco, si quieres puedes quedarte, está pagado hasta la mañana. —Ella le informó. Luego se acomodó a su lado, apenas rozándole. Le intimidó su actitud, ahora no estaba segura de cómo tratarlo. Al rato, Esme se durmió.

Pese a que no se había marchado, él estaba muy lejos.

Cerró los ojos para evocarla, era bastante doloroso hacerlo cuando la cocaína no corría por su sistema. Pero, ¿qué más daba?

Imaginaba su desnudez, la piel perlada de sudor plegándose a la suya. El grito de sexo adormecido entre sus labios, la plegaria silenciosa extinta al encender un cigarrillo. Evocaba la intimidad, donde la tenue respiración sobre el cuerpo cansado era la más íntima caricia.

Ella le había enseñado tantas cosas, el sexo en el sentido más puro de la palabra. Follar desde lo más profundo, mezclando lo carnal con la emotividad, otorgándole un significado diferente. No hizo falta más conocimiento, solo el que era dado por propia exploración, instintivamente.

Rememoró cómo había descubierto esa nueva forma de encontrarse con él y a la otra persona. Volvió a evocar a la muchacha tendida sobre su cuerpo desnudo, trayendo nuevamente su rostro, el sabor de su sexo, la mirada inquietante.

Ella se había apagado, pero bajo las pestañas, encendido el fuego excelso, donde sus pupilas le sondeaban con salvaje devoción.

El erotismo iba trazándose en banalidades, en las cenizas del tabaco, en el humo exhalado empapado de placer. En el aliento envuelto en el orgasmo, que desvergonzadamente se prendió a la farola. Sobre el cálido tumulto de huesos, desparramados sobre el somier, el sexo ocurría después, luego de sacrificar cada gemido en las cosas, luego que el grito histérico vibrara y los espasmos doblaran las manos en gestos profanos. Venía la agonía del sexo, la exquisitez sagrada. Aquella que solo puede ser palpada en la complicidad sublime, otorgada a los amantes.

Y él tuvo el privilegio de saborear hasta la última gota.

Edward le envolvía entre sus brazos, donde se sentía morir. Pero en el fondo, él sabía que era ella quien moría. Sus labios se plegaban como alas de mariposa, ella ardía en ese beso y el mundo entero se desdibujaba. Mariposa incendiada, yacía en sus brazos, y estos se hacían tan pequeños, eran incapaces de sostenerla, no podían abarcar a alguien así.

Ella llevaba al límite a quien le tocara, a habitar en los bordes de lo prohibido.

Entonces se atrevió a ir más allá y recordó su voz…

—_Yo ardo y nadie lo ve. __—__Esa fue la primera vez que le vio derramar una lágrima. Edward, no había tomado el peso a esa declaración. _

Ahora, después de muchos años, él comprendía por fin. Podía ver el mundo con esos ojos, por qué se sentía así.

—_Avanzas y todo se mueve bajo tus pies. En cualquier momento sucumbirás. No hay remedio cuando has nacido volcada contra la vida. La realidad no es tu verdad. __—Y de las lágrimas pasó a la cólera—. __¡Todo esto es una mentira! Y yo, yo no puedo asumirla… _

_Edward no podía comprender su agobio, sus palabras destilaban cierto pavor, intentaba descifrarlo… Bella temía a la vida. _

—_Yo estoy ardiendo ¡mírame! ¿No lo sientes? __—Tiritaba entre sus brazos—. Oh cariño, cariño que no puedo llamar mío. No dejes que me consuma por completo, no dejes que lo haga, por favor, porque no habrá marcha atrás, y no quedará más… —Entonces su voz se apagó. Él deslizó su dedo por su mejilla. _

—_No llores, amor. —Edward quiso sonar seguro para otorgarle a ella estabilidad. Mas su intención quedó truncada, Bella lograba traspasar con sus demonios y le provocaron incertidumbre. _

_Sus manos temblorosas acudieron a su cara, sus dedos le arañaron levemente, tanteando, buscando amparo._

—_La música me quema, tu voz me quema, la realidad me quema. Edward, no quiero arder. No quiero. —Un sollozo le ahogó. _

—_Shh, cielo. Tranquila, amor, yo te protegeré. —Él estaba para eso, pese a que era una tarea titánica. Bella no le prestó atención, continuando. _

— _¡Y ya lo hago! Está al fondo... aquí, confundido conmigo. —Tomó la mano de él para llevarla a su pecho—. Camuflado contigo. Está aquí. —Golpeó su pecho a la altura de su corazón—. El fuego no me deja respirar. Todo lo que tú eres cala. Desesperadamente quiero arrancarte de mí y de mi corazón herido. Quiero sacarte para siempre, para no tener que calcinarme._

_Edward no quiso asumir que Bella le decía que no quería amarlo. _

Otra cosa más que comprendía, en este punto de su vida, era que con todo el fervor quería dejar de amarla, aunque fuese solo un poco. Y al serle imposible, más rabia le daba. Edward lo entendía, pero estaba atrapado y sin fuerzas para ir en contra de lo que sentía. Después de tantos años, él se había acostumbrado a su dolor, había aprendido de una forma bastante masoquista a convivir con este.

—_Pero vienes y me penetras. Y no queda otra alternativa más que arder, porque mi voluntad es nula y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para despojarte. Eres la llama que me enaltece, transformas mi miseria en fuego supremo y todo lo que te he dicho pierde significado. Y entonces ya no me importa consumirme. _

_Él sintió mucho miedo de perderle. _

—_Cielo, ¿por qué lo dices? Yo puedo ayudarte. —¡Y por dios que lo quería! Si no lo hacía él, entonces ¿quién? ¿Su padre, su madre? Nadie estuvo para ella antes y no sería la excepción ahora. _

—_Oh, Edward, ¿no entiendes ni una palabra de lo que te digo? —Suspiró cansinamente—. Yo no sé amar a nadie. —Su voz estuvo marcada, apretada entre los dientes, como si el dolor atravesara cada sílaba. Dio un respingo. _

—_No quiero que sufras, pero no sé cómo ayudarte —dijo abrumado. _

—_Haz que deje de doler, haz que deje de doler —murmuró con los ojos cerrados. _

— _¿Qué cosa, cielo? —preguntó temiendo a la respuesta. _

—_Amarte. —Sus ojos estaban aguados con toda la agonía, y la tristeza cayó pura por su cara. _

—_No te haré daño, no otra vez. Lo prometo. —Ahora él contuvo el aliento. _

—_No te ates a palabras que puedan pesarte un mañana. _

—_Créeme, hablo con sinceridad. Déjame ayudarte. —No se trataba de credibilidad. Ella se refería a la fidelidad, ese es el verdadero precio de las promesas. Para poder cumplirlas tienes que aferrarte a ellas y no cambiar de parecer. Ser fiel a la idea por la cual lucharás. Porque esta además trae consigo una maldición, la cual te esperará y aparecerá cuando ya no estés tan seguro. _

—_Te estás condenando… _

—_Que así sea entonces, Bella, yo te amo._

—_Amar me ha hecho débil. No lo hagas, no me ames. _

—_Bella… _

—_Tú eres fuerte, sin ti yo me pierdo. —Era ver a una niña pequeña aterrerada. Sí, ese era el término, ella estaba aterrada de la vida y de sus sentimientos. _

—_Lucharé por ti, por nuestra relación. No tengo miedo, mi amor. —Mintió. Ciertamente su declaración le había dejado más que preocupado. _

_Bella llorando le dijo:_

—_Perdóname —concluyó—. No sé amar como todos._

_Edward solo le abrazó minutos eternos, hasta que ella buscó su boca en la oscuridad. E hicieron el amor de aquella forma; donde la vida agoniza y muerte es todo lo que ves, todo lo que posees. _

Y el recuerdo se desvaneció. Él nunca más se sintió tan abrumado, ni malditamente feliz, después de follar. Todo eso desapareció junto con ella.

Todo se tornó monótono e insípido.

Miraba a Esme en el colchón, su simpleza le molestaba. Era parte del sistema, una mujer común, sometida a la rutina. Asimismo lo fue Victoria.

Tenía claro que nadie podría igualarla, pese a que nunca pudo entender cómo alguien podía querer con tal intensidad, aunque no había mucho que comprender. Isabella fue el fuego sublime, donde Edward desapareció. Ahora él era un fantasma, cuya única aspiración era a un poquito de cariño malsano.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. **

* * *

**En el perfil está el link de facebook y del grupo si gustan pasar. **

* * *

**Gracias por leer, comentar y estar ahí. Besos. (=**


	4. Pasado II: Condena

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

Beteado por Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD)  
www facebook groups / betasffaddiction

**Recomendación musical:**  
**Nirvana - Something In The Way**

* * *

**Pasado II:**  
**Condena**

_"Muere lentamente quien evita una pasión y su remolino de emociones…_"  
**Pablo Neruda**

Los efectos del sedante le impedían despertar de la pesadilla. Cuando al fin pudo lograrlo, un rostro se le vino a la mente. El muchacho de ojos cálidos de un miel casi dorado. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía gritar, tampoco podía llorar, no le quedó otra alternativa que sentarse en la cama y encender la luz. Respiró con profundidad.

Ella había evitado el contacto con el resto del mundo desde hacía años, lo había logrado tan bien hasta ese día. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Alguien puro, sin mancha. Esperaba no tener que acudir a la cita, que se olvidase de ella.

_Tú serás la causa de mis pesadillas. Es tanta la certeza que temo de mí, por ti. Sé cómo acabará esto, lo sé. _

Ya lo era, no podía recordarla, pero estaba segura que soñaba con él.

La herida había sangrado, seguramente por el movimiento brusco al sentarse. No dolía, pero sentía que los cuatro puntos le tiraban. En el velador había una pequeña caja, un regalo de Renée. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo, lo tiró. Ella no se merecía nada, ella se había ido, dejándole un gran peso con el cual lidiar.

Y su angustia se desató en rabia, por su madre, por su padre, por ella misma, hasta por Edward. Él, quien tenía una vida normal, aspiraciones, un futuro, padres dedicados. A Bella esas posibilidades se las había arrebatado el destino. Además, no se puede pedir mucho cuando naces defectuosa.

Envidiaba al chico de ojos dorados, envidiaba el poder largarse, estudiar, lo que tendría. Ella estaba condenada a cuidar a un padre lisiado, sin poder hacer nada más, puesto que su padre no tenía a nadie más.

¿Quién era ella para cuidar de alguien? Ironía de la vida. Una paradoja. Sonrió, al final su enojo fue mermando y la imagen del muchacho se disolvió tras sus párpados cuando retornó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Transcurriendo las semanas sin novedades. Sin el instituto, su vida se tornaba más simple y aburrida que antes. Antes por lo menos tenía la excusa, una evasiva de casa. Ahora era levantarse, ver a Charlie, darle de desayunar, limpiar, cocinar, ver a Charlie… Aunque continuaba escabulléndose por las noches, donde se perdía y podía darle rienda suelta a toda la rabia que guardaba. Noches acompañadas de narcóticos, donde su mente se apagaba, despertando en otro sitio, muchas veces sin tener idea de dónde, ni cómo regresar.

Pero morir no era una opción para el destino, sino que su crueldad era mayor, y ella seguía viviendo. Y ofreciéndole la oportunidad de regresar a casa, a la maldita rutina. Y la rabia afloraba con más intensidad.

— ¡Hey Bella! —Ella movió la cabeza en respuesta—. ¿Te apetece, preciosa? —El chico hacía un gesto obsceno, agarrándose la entrepierna, mientras le enseñaba con la otra la droga. Bella sabía lo que le estaba proponiendo. Sexo a cambio de un poco de coca. Muchos de los chicos con los cuales se juntaba lo hacían, todos querían acostarse con ella, pero les ignoraba. No había llegado a eso, todavía.

—Vamos, nena. ¡Sé que quieres! A tu coño le hace falta… —Sintió el golpe en seco en su mandíbula y, aprovechando su desconcierto, le pateó las bolas.

—He dicho que no, imbécil. —El resto de los jóvenes se largó a reír.

—Algún día vendrás a rogarme, un "polvo por un polvo" y ¡yo me reiré de ti, puta!

—Eso antes lo harás tú. Con lo cagado que estás.

Volvió a su rincón a esperar a que amaneciera.

—Supe que tuviste un accidente… —Félix, su proveedor, le hablaba.

—Un rasguño.

—Pues, querida Bella, tengo un regalo para ti.

Desenvolvió un paquetito, el cual contenía una aguja y un frasquito.

—Pues paso.

—Es un regalo, sabes que no acostumbro.

—Esa mierda me hizo mal, no vuelvo a metérmela nunca más.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿Sobredosis? Pues yo tengo la medida justa para ti.

—Olvídalo, Félix. —Bufó.

—Ni modo. —Nadie se negaba a él. Félix era traficante y un matón, pero Bella lo controlaba, además, él conocía la personalidad de aquella chica taciturna. Se fue en silencio, con la diferencia de los otros, Bella no era adicta, no a la magnitud del resto, quienes hacían de todo por obtener un poco de droga. Ella estaba ahí para acallar sus demonios y había días como ese que ni un poco de narcótico era suficiente.

Veía como a su alrededor se armaban peleas, muertes, violaciones. El lado oscuro de la realidad, como la gente que acostumbraba a saludar por las mañanas, cuando caía el crepúsculo, mostraban su verdadera faceta.

El carnicero acudía a una casa de apuestas y se gastaba todas las ganancias en los juegos, en mujeres. Bella sabía quién era él, pero él no. Lo bueno de mantenerse reservada era que nadie te conocía, no había tal oportunidad. Entonces, a la luz del día, él era un hombre decente. Nadie creería que él estuvo envuelto en una riña que incluía a una prostituya y un travesti. A Bella al principio le causó gracia, pero ahora le asqueaba.

No quería seguir mintiendo, ella al menos eso intentaba, mostrarse como era o, mejor, esconderlo, no aparentar como lo hacía el resto.

¿Qué pensaría el mundo si le conociera? ¿Qué dirían si realmente supieran cómo era ella? ¿Qué pensaría Edward?

Mierda, ahí estaba el dichoso nombre del cual no había podido despegarse en las dos semanas posteriores al incidente en los baños del instituto.

No supo cómo, pero había averiguado su número de teléfono. Y la tarde anterior llamó a la casa.

—_Con la casa de los Swan. — ¿Así era su voz? Bella solía olvidar a las personas que habían marcado en ella, su voz, su rostro. _

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—_Oh, ¿Bella?_

—_Qué quieres._

—_Pues recordarte lo de la cita. — ¿Por qué el insistía en sentenciar su condena? ¿Acaso tendría que colgarse un cartel para advertirle? _

—_Te di mi palabra, Flequillo. _

— _¿Dónde te gustaría ir?_

—_Es una cita… Utiliza tus dotes de galán. —Ironizó. _

—_Mi talento de conquista no creo que funcione contigo._

—_Ni que te haya funcionado con alguna otra._

—_Te sorprenderías…_

—_No estoy para hablar de tu vida amorosa, Flequillo. —De nuevo estaba el tono, el que hacía sonar su apodo como una grosería. _

— _¿Tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? _

—_Tú quieres salir conmigo._

—_Solo estoy cobrando el trato. _

—_Tú lo propusiste. _

— _¿Conoces el bar Motthas?_ —_En todo momento se oyó amable, el candor que irradiaba, lo que recordaba de su mirada, estaba ahí, en sus palabras._

—_Sí._

—_En Motthas, la semana entrante a las tres. ¿Le apetece a la señorita?_

—_No me queda otra. —Dicho esto, Bella cortó. _

_Es su voz la que despierta mis tormentos. Esa voz meliflua que posee una intención oculta… Rescate. ¿Es acaso esto lo que pretende? ¿Salvarme de quién? Yo debería hacerlo, salvarlo de mí. Él insiste. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? _

Y el recuerdo de su voz al teléfono se distorsionaba con el caos de su mente. Los demonios chillaban tan alto que no se oía, ¡maldita sea! No quería que regresaran, pero ¿cómo silenciarlos? Ellos estaban sedientos, pidiendo la sangre de un hombre. Sabía perfectamente quién lo había causado, puesto que sería su sangre la que correría.

.

Charlie no había preguntado por su ausencia. Su hija era igual a él, callada y distante.

Estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión mientras Bella ordenaba la casa, preparaba comida y le dejaba servido para luego marcharse a quién sabe dónde. Él no hacía preguntas, ella lo ayudaba, cuidaba de él y a cambio de eso le otorgaba libertad, tanto lo que pudiese darle un padre lisiado.

—Está listo, Charlie. ¿Necesitas algo? —No le reprendió por haber llegado al amanecer, una hora tarde para levantarlo y darle de comer. Ella tampoco se disculpó.

—Nada. —Le concedió una tenue sonrisa. Bella se dio media vuelta, buscó un poco de dinero y salió.

—No te mueras mientras no estoy.

—Vete tranquila, esperaré a que regreses. —Le siguió el juego.

—Bien, sabes que nadie vendrá a ayudarte, así que procura no hacer nada estúpido.

—Ni aunque pudiera, recuerda que tengo el lado derecho paralizado. —Se había demorado un montón en decirlo, el lado derecho de la cara también la tenía paralizada, aunque con un poco de ejercicio había logrado pronunciar mejor.

—Cada puto día —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin que Charlie alcanzase a oírle.

Le resultaba amargo tener ese peso, cargar con todo esto ella sola. Cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad ella salía disparada de la casa, que pese a todos los esfuerzos de Charlie, para hacerla sentir en un hogar, no lo conseguía.

Esa tarde iría al bar donde trabajaba Edward, para la famosa cita. Bella no tenía el más mínimo de ganas, pero su palabra valía, al menos eso tenía. Y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que él hablase.

Si bien habían salido de secundaria hace tres semanas, Edward se quedaría el año, puesto que la universidad que él deseaba abría las matriculas a fin de año y de ahí la postulación. Elizabeth había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando le informó, y es que ella pensaba que se marcharía y no perdería el tiempo. Esto le serviría para seguir ahorrando dinero, puesto que la universidad era más costosa de lo común.

Esperaba que la chica apareciese, desde ese fatídico día no había vuelto a interactuar con ella, más que para ponerse de acuerdo con el lugar de encuentro y como ella era tan impredecible, hasta podía desistir. A las tres de la tarde él terminaba su turno y a esa hora debía estar Bella.

Un cuarto para las cuatro apareció. Entró como si nada, con la mirada baja y las manos escondidas en la camisa de franela de un rojo furioso. Se instaló en la mesa más alejada y no se movió.

Edward avanzó con rapidez entre las mesas, no se creía que apareciese. Tarde, pero lo hiciese.

—Buenas tardes, ¿te vas a servir algo? —Quiso bromear con ella. Aunque se arrepintió al segundo, las veces que lo había hecho antes no había resultado.

Bella permaneció con la cabeza gacha.

—No, estoy esperando a un gilipollas que trabaja aquí.

Edward estaba un poco confundido, no supo si le siguió el juego o lo decía en serio.

—Pues el gilipollas te pregunta.

Bella lo miró. Edward sintió una punzada en el pecho, su mirada, su mirada era tan potente. Cargaba con toda la extrañeza que ella era. Batió sus pestañas y rompió el hechizo.

—Genial, pues aquí me tienes —murmuró.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Si tú invitas.

—Pues claro.

—Mmm, cerveza.

—Hey Carlos. —Hizo una señal a un muchacho desde el otro extremo del bar.

— ¿No tocas? —Edward un tanto sorprendido respondió.

—A este horario no, solo en la noche.

—Ah. —Pronunció alzando las cejas.

— ¿Quieres oírme? —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué pretendes con esto? —Cambió el tema.

—Conocerte.

—No te gustará, te lo aseguro.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero…

—Te parezco un bicho raro, por eso te "atraigo". —Hizo las comillas con los dedos. Sí, Edward la encontraba extraña, pero no de la forma que Bella citaba.

—Lo que yo pienso no lo sabes, me resultas interesante, eso es todo.

—Es un eufemismo para lo que acabo de decir.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en alejarte de la gente?

—Por esto. Lo de ahora, la gente no te acepta por como eres, siempre te preguntan y cuestionan, ¿por qué no aceptas mi silencio?

—El silencio es abrumador…

—Y más inquietante que cualquier palabra, entonces ya sabes algo sobre mí.

En eso Carlos llegaba con dos cervezas y un poco de maní. Edward sentía que el destino se estaba ensañando con él, cada vez que la chica hablaba algo interesante, algo o alguien los interrumpía.

El tipo se marchó dándole un golpe amistoso a Edward en la espalda y le dijo algo que él no captó.

— ¿Qué haces ahora que terminaron las clases? —Se acomodó en la silla, frente a ella.

—Lo mismo.

— ¿Te matriculaste en alguna universidad?

—Ninguna me aceptó, ni modo, me importa una mierda. —Bella tomó el shop y bebió.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Esperar a que mi padre se muera y cobrar el seguro. —Volvió a beber.

Edward se quedó callado largo rato, parecía tan fría. Entonces Bella estalló en risa.

— ¡Dios, si vieras tu cara! Seguir en lo mío.

—Y ¿qué es lo tuyo? —La sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

— ¿Quieres saberlo todo?

—Si pudiera.

—Estás matando el misterio y eso es lo único que tengo.

—Bien, bien.

—Cuéntame algo tú, flequillo. —Como siempre, se desligaría de las preguntas para que otro fuese el centro de atención.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Qué haces de la vida, aparte de trabajar aquí por las noches como vedette.

—Le ayudo a mi padre en su taller, arreglamos autos.

—Genial.

— ¿Te gustan? —Le miró curioso.

—Tengo una moto, pero se le echó a perder algo, no lo sé, no soy técnica, pero algo importante. Desde entonces no puedo hacer que arranque.

—Podría arreglarla. —Sugirió. Bella lo miró suspicaz, eso sería deberle algo más a él, verlo otra vez. Ya se había comprometido mucho con esta cita, eso sería un costo mayor. Las voces se lo decían.

—Umm. ¿Qué tan caro saldría?

—Eso depende.

Pero en vez de matar las posibilidades, ella le otorgaría una. Además, amaba correr en su moto, lo había dejado de hacer por el daño desconocido, el cual suponía, era carísimo de reparar.

—Creo que tendrá que seguir en el garaje.

—Llévala al taller, le echaré un ojo y te digo cuánto te saldrá.

—Para qué, no tengo cómo pagarte. A menos que no sea con dinero.

La mente pervertida de Edward le jugó una mala pasada, cuando al oír esto se trapicó con la cerveza. Tosiendo preguntó:

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué te parece ir al concierto de tributo al Grunge? Es en dos semanas, tengo pase libre. —A Bella se le ocurrió de forma de pago una invitación.

— ¿Una invitación a cambio de un arreglo?

—Me parece justo.

—Eso depende de qué tenga tu cacharro.

— ¡Hey! Más respeto, no es una de tus baratijas. —Se paró realmente ofendida.

—Lo siento.

—Esa es mi oferta. —Continuó ahora más calmada.

—Me gusta. Otra cita conmigo. ¿Emocionante, no?

Sí, otra reunión con él, y esta vez ella lo había propuesto. Sin quererlo había terminado en otro encuentro, su conciencia le decía que no era lo correcto, lo mejor sería que dejase todo esto hasta aquí. Como Edward le miraba, le deseaba. Y una parte de ella también lo quería, por esto no podía ir más allá. _Eres demasiado bueno para mí._

—Hurra. —Resopló e hizo un ademán.

—En dos semanas tendré tu trasto como nuevo.

— ¡Hey! No te pases, Flequillo. La invitación es parte de un negocio, no lo malinterpretes.

—Pues me amarás cuando veas que tu querida moto anda.

—Eso lo veremos…

—Parece ser que a ti solo te convence el hecho.

—Ver para creer, reza el dicho.

—Recuerdas que puedes despejar mitos… Inventados por ti, claro está.

—No insistas, no me acostaré contigo.

—Al menos te invité a un trago, lo intenté —expresó en plan de broma.

— ¿Ves? No te soy interesante. Solo le intereso a tu polla.

Sacó un par de billetes y los tiró en la mesa.

—Buenas tardes —espetó y salió del bar. Edward le siguió.

—Bella, lo siento, estábamos bromeando. ¿Tan exagerada eres?

—Me estás obligando a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad.

—No te entiendo.

—Cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde. —Se volteó y se largó a correr. Pese a los llamados de Edward, no miró hacia atrás.

_Se lo advertiste. Ahora si él insiste, si lo hieres, será su culpa._

Apenas respirando, llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se encerró en su cuarto.

— ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Al concierto de tributo! ¡Bella no debiste, maldita sea! Él es bueno, no como tú. No como tú —se decía ella misma.

Charlie oía como desde el segundo nivel, pasaba un torbellino, caían cosas, se golpeaban paredes, gritos, los sollozos de su hija, y él se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla.

Vaciló si llamar a la policía, le costaba marcar los números, el teléfono estaba fuera de su alcance, pero su lado izquierdo debía contar, algo podía hacer. Bella podría dañarse, no era la primera vez que ella estallaba en cólera. Sin embargo, al rato no había rastros del escándalo, Bella bajó con los ojos hinchados a darle de comer.

—Cariño, si te ocurre algo puedes contarle a papá. —Su deber era confortarla, no lo contrario.

—Charlie, tú come. No quiero melodrama.

—No quiero otra escena como la de hoy. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos? —Estaba molesto, pero por su forma de hablar, no se notó.

— ¡Una mierda! Ellos jamás nos han ayudado. —Enterró el puño en la mesa con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

— ¡Bella! —Charlie vociferó espantado. La mano comenzaba a sangrar, ella no se había percatado, y es que una escena le asaltó: Ella de quince años con su padre en la bañera, intentando secarlo se le había resbalado, como consecuencia; se había roto un tobillo y tres costillas. Estuvo cuatro horas pidiendo ayuda, hasta que la maldita ambulancia llegó para llevarse a Charlie. Nadie, ni un estúpido vecino había acudido a su llamado, desde aquella vez ella supo que no podía confiar en nadie, que tampoco tendría a nadie.

—Ya, no es nada. Deja el dramatismo. —Charlie se quedó callado, se sentía tan culpable e impotente al ver como su niña se marchitaba y se transformaba en una mujer dura. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba atado de manos. Bella se escondía, se marchaba un poquito cada día. Y aunque él estuviese sano, era algo que no podría evitar.

.

Esa noche no salió. Estaba agotada mentalmente, apenas dejó a Charlie en su cama, subió a su habitación, donde aún estaban desparramadas las cosas por su ataque de histeria. Tiró unas pocas al suelo y se acomodó bajo las cobijas, ovillándose, como si con esto sus miedos se disiparan. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan vulnerable, desde esa vez que Charlie se le cayó, desde que su madre no estaba. Desde que había nacido.

_No quiero desearte, maldita sea. Eres demasiado bueno para mí, tanto que ni siquiera quiero tocarte. No quiero dañarte. _Sentía miedo, porque con él se había sentido cómoda, en paz. Él irradiaba tranquilidad. Y en ese momento lo deseaba, pero Edward solo quería meterla en su cama. ¿Y si lo follaba? A lo mejor así la dejaría de molestar.

_No más contacto, con la invitación has tenido suficiente, Bella. La solución a todo es dejarlo, déjalo ir. _Recordó la cita, sus palabras, los intentos de acercarse a ella, su maldita voz que encendía su interior. Y su mente insistió; _ ¿Y si no lo hiciera? _

Ya lo había hecho, lo había condenado desde que lo vio en el taller de arte.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. ;)**

**Gracias por leer. (=**


	5. Presente III: Aparición

**Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.**

**Beteado por Carmen Sáenz, gracias por quedarte, nena. :)**

**Recomendación Musical:**  
**Alice in Chains Feat. Pearl Jam - Alone**

**A ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer. (=**

* * *

**Presente III:**

**Aparición**

_"Se puede esperar toda una vida por un momento así. La mujer que nunca esperabas conocer está ahora frente a ti"._

_**Henry Miller**_

Cuando hubo amanecido estaba solo. Al menos, Esme había tenido la ocurrencia de marcharse sin molestarlo. Ya le había dado lo que quería. Salió de la cama y se metió a la ducha, dejó correr el agua mucho rato, absorto. Se vistió y se largó a la oficina.

Es increíble el efecto que tiene una follada en una mujer. Esme irradiaba felicidad y lo miraba de forma extraña, pese a que las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien. Si lo quería ¿qué le importaba? Era asunto de ella, él solo seguiría viéndola porque necesitaba el dinero.

Estaba atareado con la ejecución del proyecto. Aún quedaba ver los detalles de los planos y comunicarse con el topógrafo para coordinar la salida a terreno. Ahora que ya se realizaría la cadena de hoteles, ver el espacio geográfico donde se emplazaría la construcción era de vital importancia, pese a los estudios de impacto ambiental realizados con anterioridad.

Tendría que acudir para que dieran inicio a la obra y para mantenerse al tanto de los avances, dar ordenes al jefe de obras.

—Contacta a Galeano, tengo entendido que es el apellido del jefe de obras. Johns es el topógrafo, ellos nos esperaran allá.

— ¿Alguna cosa más, señor Cullen?

—Sí, yo viajo solo, así que reserva los pasajes. Ida y vuelta.

—La señora Platt me informó que se iría con ella en su avión privado.

—Le estoy diciendo lo contrario, cómprelos —espetó.

—Entendido.

Tanto trabajo logró distraerlo. La mañana se había pasado volando, quería ir a almorzar.

—La salida será el martes a las ocho de la mañana, el resto del equipo se reunirá aquí y saldrán con destino a Las Vegas. Bien, es todo por hoy.

En la tarde tenía más trabajo. Tenía que analizar una vez más los planos porque había cambiado la escala para poder llevárselos, puesto que dadas a las medidas de la construcción, estos abarcaban mucho.

Salió de la sala de reuniones en dirección a su oficina. En el trayecto, Esme se cruzó.

— ¿Dónde irás a almorzar?

—En ningún sitio en particular.

—Entonces podríamos ir…

—No estoy de ánimo, Esme, quiero largarme a mi departamento, además llevo mucho trabajo para esta tarde.

—Qué lástima, ya había hecho la reservación. —Tenía la esperanza de que aceptase nuevamente, pero él parecía lejano, más que otras veces.

—No es asunto mío. Buenas tardes. —Se despidió de ella al llegar a la oficina. Tomó su chaqueta y se largó.

Pero no se marchó directamente a su departamento, sino a los suburbios. Iba a por su proveedor de estupefacientes.

—Mi viejo amigo —el tipo que abría la puerta dijo en tono alegre.

—Félix. —Fue su concisa respuesta.

La compra fue rápida, ya lo conocían. Tanto así que se quedó con ellos un rato.

—Siempre es un gusto tenerte por estos lados, ya hacía tiempo que no pasabas por aquí.

—No me da el tiempo, necesito conseguir el dinero. Menos me verías.

—Pero son tantos años que podría darte alguna cosa, cuando estés en apuros. —Golpeó su hombro.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que compartirás una línea con nosotros.

—Si tú invitas.

— ¡Pues claro!

.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, estaba inquieto desde que ella lo había llamado. Las cosas debían estar mal, más para él. Ahora estaba completamente solo.

—Doctor, no tiene más consultas. —Una enfermera le informaba.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, Claudia.

—Hasta mañana, señor Black.

Se cambió de ropa, fue por un café y luego al estacionamiento. Se abrochó el cinturón y dejó el vaso con café al lado. Su teléfono sonaba.

—Hola linda.

—Me enteré que saliste temprano.

—Sí, ya estoy en el auto.

—Me alegra, le diré a Francesca.

—No te apresures.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió una emergencia? —Él deseaba irse, los turnos de 24 horas lo dejaban agotado, pero si no era ahora, no sería nunca.

—Más o menos, tengo que hacer un trámite antes, pero no demoraré. —Eso esperaba, aunque no sabía cómo estarían las cosas.

—Bien. —Resopló.

—Se vienen las vacaciones —dijo con entusiasmo para levantar el ánimo de su esposa.

—En una semana, y más te vale que no las suspendas.

—Claro que no. Nos vemos para cenar, un beso.

Se quedó en el volante hasta que terminó de beber, necesitaba despejar la mente. Encendió el motor y se largó.

Hacía años que no merodeaba ese sector de la ciudad, obviamente, había crecido. Más edificios construidos al alrededor le impidieron localizar fácilmente al cual se dirigía. Pero cuando lo hizo, retrocedió varios años, estaba igual, el tono gris y verde agua seguía intacto, el restaurant de comida china de la esquina y la tintorería.

Se le apretó el pecho, nunca había pensado que tendría que volver, no con esa incertidumbre. Eso se había terminado. Eso al menos creyó. Se estacionó a un par de metros del edificio y dio un suspiro.

Las llaves pesaban en su bolsillo, tantos años, olvidadas junto a las otras, ni recordaba tenerlas hasta que Victoria le llamó.

Se fue hacia el ascensor, en el penúltimo piso sería su parada. Ese piso estaba completamente descuidado, el olor a humedad se sentía por doquier, la piel manchada con musgos, la pintura resquebrajada en algunos sectores. No tenía idea si tendría vecinos, aunque de seguro él debió espantarlos. Llegó al final del pasillo, la puerta de madera gastada y sin número se presentó. Un retorcijón le contorsionó las tripas. Un poco tembloroso, buscó la llave entre el gran manojo, la metió en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió. ¿Estaría él? Al no recibir respuesta al cabo de unos segundos, se decidió a entrar. El lugar estaba destruido, no como lo recordaba. El olor a humedad era más fuerte, estaba mezclado con alcohol, una comida enlatada a medio abrir, descompuesta. La angustia estaba agazapada en cada rincón del departamento, el dolor tan palpable que se sobrecogió. ¿Cómo estaría él?

Fue inevitable que los recuerdos se agolparan y viniesen una y otra vez. En el fondo, él igual deseaba que Bella regresara, aunque no se comparaba con los anhelos de Edward. Eran cosas muy diferentes. Sentado en la única silla al lado de la cocina a gas, esperó.

No lo sintió llegar.

— ¿Pero qué coño? —Edward gruñó al encontrar la puerta abierta. Inmediatamente pensó en Esme.

—Maldita mujer —bufó. Entonces Jacob se puso de pie y se paró frente a él.

—Tantos años, Cullen.

—Jacob —dijo anonadado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte. ¿Cómo has estado? —La pregunta sonó estúpida. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y pasó frente a él para servirse un vaso con wiski. Lo bebió seco.

—No me he suicidado, como puedes apreciar. ¿Eso debe contar algo no?

— ¿Cómo van las cosas después de…?

—De qué.

—Bueno, seré sincero contigo. Victoria me llamó. Está preocupada por ti.

— ¡Esa perra! Ya veo los motivos de tu visita. ¿Viniste a ver cómo me hundo en la mierda? Y no es por su culpa, si le interesa saber.

—No, es por mí. Le dije que cuando algo importante pasase, me llamara.

—No veo el porqué. Ambos hicimos nuestra vida, Jacob. O lo que sea que tengo desde que Bella me dejó.

Y ahí estaba el tema de nuevo, Bella.

—Sé que ha sido difícil para ti, amigo, también lo fue parra mí. Ella y yo éramos muy unidos.

Edward sirvió más wiski y lo bebió como quien toma agua.

— ¿Por qué no reconstruyes tu vida? Si te vieras, estás jodido, amigo.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para venir a darme ordenes? —Tiró el vaso, este se hizo a trizas en el suelo. Jacob pegó un salto—. ¿He pasado años en esta basura y tú ahora te dignas a aparecer? ¿Amigo? Ahora soy tu amigo. No hiciste nada para que ella se quedase, nada para ayudarme cuando te lo pedí. Estoy seguro que hubiese llegado a tiempo. —Se acercó a él a paso lento—. ¿Reconstruir? Hablas tú, quien salió corriendo ante la primera adversidad. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que armar? Mi vida, ¿qué vida? Bella la tiene. Una mierda cursi, pero así es. Ella se la llevó consigo, esa mujer, dios. Esa mujer. —Cerró los ojos. Bajo sus párpados pareciera que soñara, sus ojos no cesaban de moverse. Ella estaba tan viva, estaba con él, su vida. Allí permanecía aquella mujer que bendecía la tierra con sus pasos y maldecía a quien le seguía.

Jacob vio lo que Victoria le había comunicado. Edward seguía en su obsesión, en el recuerdo. Ambos, a su manera, habían intentado protegerlo, que saliera de su agujero. Por eso él no le había contactado. Pero las llamadas de su ex mujer contándole sus crisis, lo terminaron por convencer. Edward había sido una mierda de esposo, pero esa fue la única forma que hallaron para poder acompañarlo hasta que la relación se hizo insostenible. El cariño y afecto que sentía por él se esfumó y antes de odiarlo ella decidió divorciarse. Y eso fue el culmen, para que Jacob saliese de su burbuja de felicidad y vida perfecta y regresara a su pasado.

Abrió los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

—Que Bella se haya ido también es tu culpa. Si me hubieses dicho lo que le pasaba, podría haberla ayudado. —Las venas se marcaban en su frente y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban.

—Ella no regresará.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte! ¡Has venido a mofarte! Tú nunca la quisiste, no mereces su amor.

Él temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y el sudor se hizo más notorio. Entonces Jacob cayó en la cuenta de que estaba drogado.

— ¿Qué te metiste?

— ¡Suéltame, gilipollas! —Comenzaron a forcejear. Hasta que Jacob ganó la batalla y le tomó el pulso.

—Tu pulso está acelerado. ¡Qué mierda te metiste!

— ¡Que me sueltes!

Eso no se lo había dicho, sabía que bebía un poco, pero nada de drogas. Eso lo escondió muy bien de Victoria. Aunque para Jacob no debería ser una sorpresa, lo había hecho antes.

— ¿Así quieres terminar tus días?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Sí, por eso estoy aquí.

— ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención?

—Ayudarte.

—No quiero que me ayudes, ni tú, ni nadie.

—Te estás haciendo daño.

—Eso no lo sabes, esto es solo una manera de sobre vivir. —La manera que había aprendido a golpes, que Bella le mostró.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él? No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un drogadicto, no si era su amigo. Le había fallado a Bella, le había prometido cuidarlo y no lo hizo bien, ahora era demasiado tarde.

Decidió que comenzaría desde cero, no volvería a meter el dedo en la llaga, como debió hacerlo desde el principio.

— ¿Trabajas?

—Um. —Hizo un ademán—. Si a trabajar le llamas follarte a tu jefa.

— ¿Dónde?

—En una constructora.

¿Él pese a todo pudo terminar la carrera? —Ah, bien.

— ¿Qué haces tú aparte de fastidiarle la vida a los demás?

—Soy médico, Edward.

—Recuerdo, recuerdo —profirió más relajado, entre tanto, se había sentado en el suelo—. Que estudiabas esa mierda.

Jacob recordó el día que se conocieron, era tan lejano, como si hubiesen transcurrido cien años. Ahora había dos hombres, uno completamente roto y otro con una gran tristeza, como completos desconocidos en un departamento que conjugaba a la perfección con el habitante principal. Él hubiese querido otro destino para su amigo, pero ese fue lo que escogió, no podía reprochárselo.

El móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar. Tenía que regresar a casa.

—Aunque te suene falso, me alegro de verte.

—Espero no vuelvas a molestarme.

—Aún conservo la llave. —Sonó nostálgico.

—Tú no tenías.

—Bella me la dio —agregó con seriedad.

—Eso lo explica. —Hace tiempo que debió llamar al cerrajero, cuando Esme se entrometió, pero él no había querido hacer ningún cambio, así lo dejó Bella.

—Hasta pronto, Edward.

—Vete. —Resopló—. Y no vuelvas a molestar. —Pero Edward no sabía que esa sería la primera de muchas visitas de parte de Jacob. Más ahora que él vio en las condiciones cómo vivía.

Jacob salió caminando a paso lento, tenía la sensación de que lo ocurrido había sido un sueño. Llegó a su automóvil y emprendió marcha a su casa, a la vida que había escogido, pensar en esto lo hizo sentirse culpable, era verdad que él no estuvo cuando Edward lo necesitó, sobre todo cuando Bella lo requirió, pero ellos ya se habían herido mucho, entonces él había decidido no volver a ponerse en medio de ese par. Hasta que perdió contacto con ellos, el cual retomó con Victoria tiempo atrás, y supo esporádicamente y por propia decisión sobre la decadencia de su viejo amigo.

Él había aspirado y conseguido el éxito, cumpliendo con el rol social de hombre adulto profesional, casado, con hijos, casa propia y otros bienes. Si bien Edward tenía empleo, y un lugar, no lo había logrado, no como debió ser.

Suspiró, las palabras llegaban tarde.

—Lo siento, querido amigo. Realmente lo siento. —Lo que de verdad quiso decirle, la disculpa camuflada en su "me alegro de verte" por qué él no se alegraba de verlo como estaba. En una pocilga, metiéndose drogas para mantenerse cuerdo. Y se prometió a si mismo que le ayudaría a salir de esa fosa, si no estuvo antes, lo haría ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y esto terminara en una tragedia mayor.

.

.

La jeringa descansa en el velador. El elástico es amarrado en su antebrazo. Prepara la droga, heroína. La aguja toca la vena, el líquido translúcido es inyectado por el torrente sanguíneo.

Y en el rinconcito tenebroso, el corazón acelerado por la droga, parece retorcerse al compás del veneno. ¡Oh dolor benigno! ¡Haz de venir derrumbar la quietud! A traer el sufrimiento en manos del recuerdo. Y la imagen de la mujer es concebida con plenitud, entonces, como si se tratase de una epifanía, él llora al tener contacto sublime con su Dios. ¡Oh Diosa amada! No hay hora muerta, la hora es de los muertos, de aquellos anclados a la memoria, de los vivos que al marcharse dejan la estela de la muerte. No es lo mismo, es peor. ¡Peor! Ella se había marchado... Y en la esperanza él aguardaba su retorno, tarde o temprano lo haría. Regresaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Como si el efecto de la droga no fuese suficiente, enciende el televisor y el VHS, coloca el casete, espera unos segundos y aparece su imagen.

Ella en su mejor época, sonriente, hermosa, y con ese magnetismo que lo tenía al borde. Su mirada traspasaba la cámara, el fuego que en ella vivía.

Como era habitual en él, no podía extrapolar su angustia mas que en el consumo de drogas, las lágrimas no acudían, pese a que los sentimientos le embargaban. No había llanto, solo el dolor estrangulándole. Llevándose su aliento.

—_Es una apuesta, cariño. Debo ganar._ —Un ángel pidiendo a gritos ser salvado. Su voz baja, presa de todos los miedos, y a su vez, increíblemente poderosa. Dotada de supremacía para adormecer mares, para capturar el mundo y reducirlo a cenizas. Mujer frágil, mujer fuerte. Habitaban en _Isabella. _

—_Pues suerte. _—Deseó él.

—_No la necesito, ganaré. —Ella se subió a la moto. __Y desapareció la carretera._

Adelanta la grabación hasta que aparece de nuevo, celebrando la victoria. Disfrutando de esa alegría efímera que pocas veces vio expresar con tanta energía en ella. Abrazaba a Jacob, lo molestaba, a él lo ignoraba, y él se sentía celoso por su afecto.

Pone stop a la reproducción, saca el casete y mete otro, habían transcurrido varios años desde el anterior. Bella vestía un abrigo de terciopelo negro, entallado. Tenía recogido el cabello, estaba de pie, con donaire de altives, orgullosa. Sus manos frágiles se aferraban al instrumento. Como si fuese su vida. No miraba a la cámara, ni siquiera sabía que Edward la filmaba.

La gran noche de su vida compartida con él. Su última noche, antes que la sentencia fuese aplicada. El anuncio proclamado desde el primer momento.

Efervescencia, demencia, ovación. El mundo se postraba ante su presencia. Como lo hacía él. De vuelta a los bastidores, temblorosa, pequeña, vulnerable, se refugiaba en sus brazos.

La pasión es turbulenta. Hace del amor un sentimiento inestablemente poderoso. Te posee, transformándote en un animal sediento. Te susurra, queriendo más, eres un huracán y arrastras contigo el remolino de emociones. Bella representaba tan bien aquello.

Deja correr la filmación una y otra vez. Cada gesto, cada detalle de su cuerpo, lo memoriza, como si nunca la hubiese conocido y esa fuera la vez primera.

Él sabía que todas las historias de amor tienen su cuota de dolor y de oscuridad. Vivía una. Incluso, Bella se lo había dicho y demostrado con creces.

Los efectos merman y él se tira en el colchón, completamente cansado. Ni siquiera había visto los planos, con la visita sorpresiva de Jacob lo había olvidado. Él sospechaba que su "amigo" sabía donde estaba Bella, y que ella lo había enviado a ver si todavía le esperaba.

_Aún estoy aquí, aún pese a todo, Bella. Siempre._

Amanece, la claridad trae consigo otra jornada de rutina. Él emprende el viaje hacia la oficina, caminando por las calles atiborradas de gente, sumergiéndose en el metro. Es un hombre solo cargando con el precio del amor.

Compra un café, lo bebe con lentitud, la esencia de vainilla mezclada con este, le recuerdan su aroma. Dulzón y extraño, casi imperceptible, tal como olía su cuarto, como olía su piel. Tira el vaso de plástico, sigue a la muchedumbre y espera absorto en el olor a café que ha quedado en su boca.

Las puertas se presentan ante él, se abren y él sube. Recorre dos estaciones, el metro se detiene, llega otro tren. Edward fija su vista en el otro carro. Se cruzan las miradas de los dos vagones. No alcanza a reaccionar, ni a conjeturar nada coherente, cuando ella levanta la mirada y clava sus oscuros ojos en los de él. Edward pestañea y su nombre finalmente llega. _Bella… Bella..._ Su corazón desbocado, se le acaba el aire. Se mueve, le hace una señal. Gesto que no sirve, pues el metro vuelve a avanzar.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Bella se dejó ver, veremos cómo será su reencuentro después de tantos años.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, por las alertas, favoritos. Y, por sobre todo, leer. (=**

**Besos,**

**Less.**


	6. Pasado III: Lucha

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

Recomendación musical:** Nirvana, The man who sold the world**

**Beteado por; Carmen Sáenz. ¡Muchas gracias, nena!**

* * *

**Pasado III**  
**Lucha**

"_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir." Marcel Proust_

_Desde la ventana de su habitación todo se ha nublado, el invierno se instauró en algo más que el ambiente. Lo ha aspirado. La sensación de tener oprimido el pecho se acentuó a medida que han transcurrido los años. El agua evaporada ha quedado entre sus pulmones y este sube hasta su cabeza donde espera precipitar, pero no lo hace. No llueve. No llora. El invierno está suspendido en su habitación, dentro de ella. _

Ella había nacido un día de lluvia. Su llanto ausente fue remplazado por un gemido. Sus ojos entreabiertos ya hacían presagiar la profundidad de su mirada. En los brazos de su madre, ya se sentía inmensa. Su alma avasalladora de vida latía bajo la inocencia.

Diez y ocho años después, ella luchaba contra lo que era. Las sombras de su mente, la inquietud, el peso ardiente que calcinaba su pecho cada día. Afuera, la lluvia no cesaba y esto lo recordaba. Como si ella lo supiese, guardaba cierta incertidumbre.

Un incendio devoraba todo a su paso, y los ojos del chico la estudiaban. A su alrededor el fuego continuaba voraz mientras él estaba plantado frente a ella como si nada. Bella sentía el calor de las llamas, el peligro inminente de ser alcanzada por el fuego. Pero ninguno de los dos se movía, él continuaba mirándola. En sus ojos había fuego, calidez donde regocijarse. El chico avanza y le toma de los brazos. Entonces, en su toque, el infierno circundante consume su cuerpo. Bella grita y siente el calor abrasar su piel. Despierta y en su mente queda la imagen de Edward muerto por el fuego y de su mirada pura e inquietante.

Llevaba las últimas semanas teniendo pesadillas con Edward. Relacionadas con su muerte y tortura. Esa noche no fue la excepción.

El concierto sería ese día en la noche, estaba nerviosa. Inclusive le había evitado dejándole la motocicleta en el taller a su padre, Carlisle, cuando él estaba en el bar, para no verle. Según le había dicho, la tendría como nueva dos días después del concierto. Y eso significaba que le vería otra vez.

¿Por qué su nombre le estaba torturando? ¿Cuál era la razón? Sí, él era bueno y ella lo haría sufrir, pero había algo más bajo ese presentimiento. Soñar con él prácticamente un mes, era la evidencia.

Estaba transformándose en una obsesión de la cual quería librarse. No obstante, quería sentirlo, acariciarlo, morderle la boca, ¿qué harían sus manos? Sus dedos hábiles tocando la guitarra; los quería entre sus piernas, en su sexo. El deseo venía en las noches previo a las pesadillas. Le quería, ¡ah, tanto le quería! La ansiedad carnal se mezclaba con la agonía de tener que alejarse de él, de su pureza. Que le llamaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que su voz le acosaba en las noches donde el sueño era inconcebible y se imaginaba desnuda con él, tomando de él su inocencia, dándole a cambio la miseria que cargaba.

Sí, de eso se trataba, bien en el fondo, ella quería entregarle toda la miseria que era. Succionar de él aquello que se le había negado. Pero, ¿él sería capaz de soportarlo?

Entonces las dudas venían, la angustia se presentaba y ahogaba las imágenes de sus delirios de sexo. No había lágrimas, solo el sudor empapando su cuerpo y la excitación a flor de piel. Un sentimiento latía camuflado, tan poderoso, que temía darle rienda. _¡No, no, no! _Debía negarlo, debía permanecer oculto. Luchar contra sus demonios en soledad, así permanecería.

La luz es un imán para las tinieblas, Edward lo era para Bella. _¿Apenas le conozco, cuántas veces he hablado con él? No, estuviste el año completo en su presencia, distante. Presentías lo que él significaría para ti. Un completo desconocido no es. ¿Y qué es?_

_¡Callen! ¡Callen! _Las voces se desfiguraban y se perdían en su conciencia. Aquellas voces que le advertían, sus demonios dándole la oportunidad de ser sensata y alejar al chico de ella.

_¡Pero todo te atrae! Tú eres el único capaz de ver a través de mí. Pero, ¿quieres llegar hasta el fondo? ¡No, no!_ De nuevo gritaban las voces. Cuán rota estaba, cuán despojada de todo sentimiento puro.

Cerraba los ojos para olvidar, pero ahí estaba, metido entre sus párpados, adueñándose de sus sueños, retorciendo su mente. Entonces venían las caricias insultantes, los labios carnosos y húmedos a recorrer cada milímetro de su piel.

_Solo puedes tenerlo en la imaginación, solo así él es libre de ti. _

Esto le encolerizaba y la fantasía se difuminaba. Con rabia se levantaba y se quitaba la ropa, se metía bajo la regadera y el agua fría sacudía su cuerpo, despejaba su mente. Apretaba el puño contra la cerámica de la pared, blasfemando entre jadeos.

Nunca, nadie había sido dueño de sus deseos. Él despertó el erotismo muerto hasta ahora.

_Es diferente, lo sabes._ Cerraba la llave, y volvía a la cama. Se fumaba un porro y se dormía, ahora concibiendo solo terribles designios, apagando la lujuria que manaba por sus cinco sentidos para adormecer en él.

Al llegar el día, todo había sido sofocado y reprimido. Ella guardaba celosamente en su interior el deseo, la destrucción.

No venimos al mundo para amar, sino para ser heridos, para herir. Destruimos lo que amamos para alimentar el deseo de amor. Amar es un ideal, y como tal, inalcanzable. Solo queda arrimarse al deseo, no al amor, porque al alcanzarlo, este nos aniquila. Bella lo sabía y esto le abrumaba.

¿Cuán deseosa estaba? Terrible era sentirse prisionera de él, de su voz meliflua, de sus ojos cálidos. Terrible no asumir lo que le abrasaba por dentro, porque al hacerlo estaría a su merced. Y él terminaría consumido por todos sus oscuros deseos.

.

.

Estiraba las cobijas mientras Charlie desayunaba. Hacía unos días había comenzado con un nuevo tratamiento de rehabilitación, puesto que un lado del cuerpo respondió a las pruebas. Si las cosas resultaban bien, él podría tener más independencia y hasta caminar por sí sólo. Eso le había dicho el médico; él se mostró esperanzado, en cambio Bella continuaba en su incredulidad. Ver para creer, y para eso faltaban meses, quizá años.

—Te noto nerviosa. ¿Todo bien? —tartamudeó.

—No preguntes, come.

—Ya he terminado.

—Bien. —Se acercó para limpiarle la boca y retirar la servilleta se su camisa—. ¿Quieres ver televisión? ¿Leer?

—Pásame el periódico. —Lo acomodó en su regazo, junto a un artilugio para que este estuviese a la altura de su visión. Con la escasa movilidad, Charlie lo hojeaba.

—Ten. —Bella le daba su medicación, la cual consistía en cuatro pastillas, una para la presión, otra para la coagulación de la sangre, vitaminas y suplementos. Tan diminutas que dudaba de su efectividad.

—Gracias.

—No lo hagas, sabes que si pudiera me largaría de aquí.

—Pero no lo haces…

—No soy ella. —Las palabras contenían tanta rabia, tanto asco. Charlie se preguntó si algún día su hija podría perdonar a su madre. Él, pese a todo, lo había hecho, pero Bella no era una persona que tratara con mentiras, ni traiciones.

Charlie quiso confortarla, pero Bella lo había dejado. Escuchaba como limpiaba la cocina, guardaba platos. Sabía que al estar ahí para él, significaba que lo quería, la conocía muy bien. Ella se hubiese marchado hace mucho, tenía la oportunidad, lo hacía por las noches, pero regresaba. Lo cuidaba, se preocupada de la casa. Y ciertas veces llevaba dinero, más que el que retiraba por la pensión de invalidez. Dudaba su adquisición, asuntos ilegales, suponía. Sin embargo, ella era inteligente y hasta el momento no la habían pillado.

La vio subir y bajar la escalera muchas veces, correr de aquí para allá, algo la tenía sin sosiego.

A la hora del almuerzo, ni siquiera lanzó sus comentarios ácidos, estaba absorta en el plato con puré de arvejas y un trozo de carne que ni había tocado.

—Esto está sabroso, cariño. Podrías inscribirte en un curso de cocina. Aprovechar tu talento. —La alentó.

Para su sorpresa ella sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Quieres más?

—Claro. —Ahora sonrió él cuando dejó el plato frente a él y pudo tocar su brazo.

—Te amo, Bells. —Ella retiró suavemente su brazo del agarre.

—Por eso no puedo largarme. —Dicho esto volvió a sentarse, comió un poco, luego retiró los platos y dejó a Charlie frente a la ventana abierta. A ella no le gustaba sacarlo, así que eso era lo más cerca que él estaba del exterior. Respirar el bosque, el olor a tierra mojada. A lo más la ambulancia se lo llevaba una vez al mes a su consulta, a encerrarse a otro sitio. Valoraba este gesto, su vida estuvo en aquel lugar, en una cabaña que tenían varios kilómetros adentro. Los días de caza con ella, las expediciones. Para ambos el bosque significaba algo muy importante. Los había unido como padre e hija.

Bella estuvo en silencio a su lado, viendo los arboles frondosos. Charlie no quiso decirle nada, su instinto le decía que la complicidad compartida en el pasado regresaba un instante, contemplando el sitio donde vivieron tantos bellos momentos.

—Está helando. —Irrumpió ella, cerrando la ventana. Movió su silla de ruedas y le acomodó en el sillón. Charlie escuchaba como ella picaba leña y entraba con sus zapatos llenos de barro al living a encender fuego.

—Ojalá se tempere bien para la noche.

—Es temprano todavía.

—No estaré para abrigarte, y por lo que se presagia, hará más frío aún.

—Entonces, ¿por qué saldrás?

—Es un compromiso, no puedo desligarme.

—Solo no regreses tarde.

—Ya, y tú no hagas nada estúpido.

Charlie guardó esperanza, tal vez su hija no estaba por completo perdida. No era fría, solo estaba refugiada del daño y el dolor que le habían provocado. Así como lo era con su enfermedad, sería paciente con ella, tenía que regresar, ser la niña alegre y enérgica que amaba salir de expedición, una vez más. Hoy vio un rayo de lo que guardaba, una tenue luz que le indicaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para salir nuevamente.

.

_No seas una cobarde, es un tipo nada más, has tratado con otros muchísimo peores. Van a un concierto, no es una cita. _

Movía los boletos en la mano, intranquilamente, mientras caminaba hasta él.

—Hola Bella. —Una mueca cruzaba su cara. Estaba feliz de verle.

—Hola.

— ¿Nos vamos en mi automóvil o en bus?

—Lo que más te acomode. Me da igual.

—Pensé que sería buena ocasión para estrenarlo.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo con falso entusiasmo—. ¿Y el cacharro?

—Camino a mi casa…

—Eres bastante estúpido.

—Es que contigo nunca se sabe.

—Échame la culpa a mí, flequillo, vamos por tu carro antes de que me arrepienta.

—Ni en broma, tuve que cambiar el turno del bar para poder ir.

—Tus problemas no me interesan.

—Deberían, si no ¿cómo vas a pagarme? Es lo único que tienes, ¿o ya no necesitas tu moto?

—Agotas mi paciencia, Cullen.

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella.

En el taller de los Cullen habían aparcados muchos vehículos, algunos desarmados. El olor a aceite y bencina estaba impregnado en todo. Edward le mostró el automóvil, entusiasmado. Un Peugeot del 70' color rojo.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Es un cacharro, tiene cuatro ruedas…No esperes mucho más de mí, me gustan las motos, nada más.

—Okey. Súbete. ¿Dónde es?

—En Port Ángeles.

—Oh, mierda, tendremos que apurarnos.

—Obviamente, ya que si no llegamos será culpa tuya. Y perderás tu pago, tendrás que arreglar mi moto gratis.

—No lo creo. Se me ocurriría alguna forma.

—Yo no la aceptaría.

—Lo harías.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Tengo a tu preciado cacharro como rehén.

Su risa sonó a victoria y deseó llegar tarde, solo para tener la excusa para seguir viéndole.

.

La música aún sonaba estridente. A medida que se alejaban pitaban sus oídos. Dos horas de concierto les tenía en la euforia y muy alegres. Bella no había querido reconocerlo, pero lo estaba pasado bien con él. Tanto así que había aceptado una cerveza. Llevaba la tercera botella.

— ¡Estuvo genial!

— ¿No dejarás de repetirlo? Lo has dicho unas quince veces.

—Me dijiste que era de tributo, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que vendría Pearl Jam.

—Te dije que esto valía mucho.

—Los tipos que tocaron canciones de Nirvana se pasaron, me gustaron más que los de Alice in Chains —dijo Edward.

—Pero no hay como Kurt —acotó Bella.

—Evidentemente, es un maestro. Aún no asumo que esté muerto, que se haya matado… Tanto talento desperdiciado.

—Era evidente.

— ¿Era depresivo o algo por el estilo? —Bella respondió un rato después, como si las palabras dichas por Edward le hubiesen marcado. Él iba a decir otra cosa, pero ella habló:

—A los artistas se les revela el mundo tal cual es.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Nacen sabiendo la realidad, aquella que es negada por todos.

— ¿A lo matrix?

—Eso no está tan alejado… Conocer la verdad siempre tiene un precio, uno muy alto. Tan sumergidos están viendo la bajeza del hombre que solo tienen dos caminos.

— ¿Cuáles? —Apenas formuló la pregunta, Edward había quedado sin palabras ante aquel comentario

— ¿No se te ocurre?

— ¿La adicción?

—Enloquecer o morir. ¿Qué otra cosa esperas? Por eso genios, por eso inconformes, por eso incomprendidos. Se dice que todo artista es adelantado a su época, pero no es así, ellos ven su época como es, una total mierda. ¿Quién puede vivir con todo ese peso? No es sencillo con la locura, supongo. Porque la muerte no discrimina, todos seremos carne para los buitres, más temprano que tarde. Entonces hallan refugio en su arte. Pintores, músicos, escritores… Todos ellos poseen el estigma de tener ojos abiertos, de haber sido lanzados al mundo sin vendas en los ojos. La mayoría de ellos no lo soporta, encuentra las vías de escape en la bebida, las drogas, la muerte. Vías que les hace vivir un poco más…

¿Por qué había angustia en su voz? ¿O era su imaginación? Bella estaba acongojada, Edward lo notaba.

—Una tragedia…

— "¡Oh pobre, era tan joven!" ¿Qué más van a hacer aquí? Ellos no vienen para aprender, sino a enseñar. A enajenarnos con su propio deslumbramiento. A enceguecernos como cometas, fugaces dioses malditos. No hay otra alternativa para ellos, donde sea que este Kurt, le comprendo. —Ahí regresaba al tema de partida—. Gracias por entregarnos tu arte, solo eso resta para ti. La bala te ha librado de tu pugna. De tu estigma, de tu maldición.

—Ya creo lo que me dices, pero debe ser terrible tener que escoger matarte porque no puedes luchar contra el mundo.

—No necesitan luchar, Edward, porque el mundo está tan cagado que no tiene arreglo. Una mente no puede contra la sociedad corrompida. Nadie la comprende. Por eso para mí el suicidio no es cualquier cosa, no es acto de cobardía, como nos han hecho creer, sino de liberación.

Estaba anonadado por el rumbo que había tomado una simple observación. Ella era impresionante, increíble, más de lo que pensaba. Se fueron caminando conversando de la vida, para Bella era más bien trágica y deprimente, su análisis sobre los artistas malditos le había dejado impresionado. Se sorprendió al notar que ella se rió un par de veces, otras completaba alguna frase con una broma. Ella era una caja de Pandora, y él se sintió expectante por continuar descubriéndole.

—Gracias, de verdad, Bella —le dijo con sinceridad por haberle compartido algo más que una simple opinión.

— ¿Por qué? —Estaba extrañada.

—Por esta noche. La he pasado increíble, tú lo eres.

—Pues espero que mi moto encienda. Con eso me doy por pagada.

—Quedará como nueva —prometió.

—Más te vale. —Le advirtió con picardía.

—Si no qué —dijo divertido.

—Podrías olvidarte de tus bolas.

Él se rió. —No creo que sea para tanto.

—Si le hiciste algo a mi moto, te mato. No, te castraré con una lata oxidada para que te duela.

—Eso me gustaría verlo.

— ¿Crees que no me atrevo?

—No es eso…

—Cualquier cosa con tal que te toque las bolas, flequillo, no pensé que estuvieses tan necesitado. —bromeó.

— ¿Tú piensas que lo único que quiero es acostarme contigo?

—Exactamente.

—No sabes lo que quiero.

—Y ¿qué sería entonces, señor interesante? —Bebió cerveza despreocupadamente.

En eso Edward se fue acercando a ella, la rodeó con su brazo y le dio un beso. Bella sintió el toque de sus labios, su corazón latió con fuerza, poniendo caliente sus mejillas de inmediato, aunque no fue de vergüenza, sino por lo bien que le provocaba. Edward la hacía sentir viva. Cuando las manos de él le tomaron la mandíbula, Bella se alejó de él abruptamente y le pegó un combo en su quijada.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! —No sabía qué hacer, para dónde ir. Estaba atrapada por lo que sentía. Rabia, nervios, miedo, afluían confundiéndole.

—Oh, mierda, vaya, si que golpeas duro. —Se quejó, sobándose—. Es un beso, ni que te hubiese robado la virginidad.

Edward se preguntó si ella había estado con otros chicos, y no le agradó la idea.

— ¿Bella? —Tomó su hombro al escuchar que la botella se hacia trizas en el asfalto. Era evidente su nerviosismo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Arruinarás todo! —La angustia que había visto reflejada en sus ojos regresó con furia.

— ¡Pero qué mierda contigo! ¡Estás loca!

— ¡De eso se trata! Tú no puedes estar conmigo, no lo entenderías.

—No, no te entiendo. Me exasperas, me traes loco, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, maldita sea. ¿Estás vengándote del género masculino?

—Ah, ahora soy una despechada.

—No lo sé, dime tú. No puedo jugar a la adivinanza.

— ¿No lo ves?

—Podrías ser más explícita —espetó.

—Yo solo puedo ofrecerte amistad.

—No quiero ser tu amigo, Bella. —Su corazón latió desbocado_. Él te quiere._

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

— ¡Eso trato, coño! Y tú no dejas acercarme. Es como si repelieses todo contacto con la humanidad.

—Esa era mi intención, pero he fracasado. —Sentía el peso de haber fracasado.

— ¿Alguien te hirió? Dime, ¿qué te hicieron para que estuvieras tan jodida? —Sonaba preocupado, no hiriente y esto solo le provocaba dolor. Bella guardó silencio. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y de volver a besarlo.

—Dejemos esto hasta aquí, ¿vale? —Su voz salió descompuesta, gimiente.

—Ah no señorita, no te vas a ir sin darme una explicación.

—Es complicado, Edward. —Su voz era pastosa. Sonaba como si tuviese ochenta años, como si estuviese cansada de vivir.

¿Y si realmente sufría? Él no era quién para forzarla, a lo mejor estaba siendo cruel.

Edward se acercó a ella, tomó un mechón de cabello.

—Siempre me pareciste extraña. Con tu melena oculta bajo la capucha de tu cazadora y las manos en los bolsillos. Pero no de friki, sino diferente. Tuve la impresión de que te daba lo mismo lo que el mundo pensase. No eras como el resto de las chicas, preocupada por ser popular o bonita. Me gustaste, pero no de la forma "carnal", sino como persona. Sentía que teníamos cosas en común. Nadie se inscribía en el curso de arte, obviamente tú estarías para excluirte del resto, como siempre. Fue tiempo después que caí en la cuenta, lo hacías porque eras consecuente con tu forma de pensar. Lo he comprobado hoy, con tu visión del mundo.

Bella estaba intimidada ante su declaración, a lo mejor él sabía a lo qué se enfrentaba. _Sí, pero no a sus consecuencias._

—Nunca me gustaste físicamente, porque apenas podía ver tu rostro y tu cuerpo, lo que vi yo en ti fue algo más… Ah, todo en ti me lo decía... —De pronto él se calló—. Tienes el poder para devorar el mundo.

_Y a ti… _Pensó. _¡Ah, maldito presentimiento! Esto era… Él ya me quería, no importa lo que haga, él hará lo imposible por tener algo conmigo. ¿Seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarme? ¿Para luchar contra él y hacer que se olvide de mí?_

—Lo siento, Edward. —Suspiró y se alejó de él. Le miró a los ojos, no supo qué habría visto en ellos porque él se quedó en silencio y su expresión era inescrutable.

— ¡Siempre huyes, por la mierda! ¡No quiero alejarme de ti, joder! No seas tan pendeja, Bella, dame una oportunidad. —Pero ella no volteó, emprendió marcha hacia su casa, más que convencida de que Edward no sería quien arruinaría todo, sino ella.

* * *

Siento la demora, pero no he estado muy bien de salud. u.u

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

**Gracias por leer (=**


	7. Presente IV: Sobredosis

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

Beteado por; Carmen Sáenz. ¡Muchas gracias, nena!

* * *

**Presente IV**  
**Sobredosis**

"El dolor es el alimento esencial del amor; cualquier amor que no se haya nutrido de un poco de dolor  
puro, muere."  
**Manuel Machado**

La vida es un recuerdo, bien lo sabía él, quien se había empeñado los últimos años en revivir una historia. Noche tras noche vagó en sus pesares, urdido con la miseria. Noches de sexo asqueado, sin sentido y fuera de control. Olvidándose de sí para acallar el sufrimiento. Lo que ella significaba.

…Tantas lunas pasadas por su cuerpo, la piel blanca iluminada por la luz mortecina. Donde supo a gloria. Haciendo de él frenesí, oscuridad y perdición. Aquello que ella le invitaba. Entonces en la bajeza, cuando el amanecer se presentaba y el dolor de una realidad le arrebataba de sus manos, él luchaba contra sus demonios, contra sus tormentos. Él, el guardián de las quimeras, que amenazaban con quitar la cordura de la muchacha. De la chica que era un volcán a un segundo de explotar. Donde él con sus caricias y su voz, mermaba los deseos destructivos de aquella mujer. Donde con sus besos, su sexo, detonaba la furia y la desazón de Isabella. Finalmente, el mundo se volcaba, los cuerpos sudorosos se amparaban.

Y ella había encontrado su refugio. Su paradoja, hombre hecho para ella. Quien le protegía de sí misma, quien le acompañó en la agonía. Aquel hombre que detonó su inestabilidad, el sentimiento peligroso… ella se vio sobrepasada por tantas cosas. Y cuando creyó ser salvada, santa para alguien, todo se vino abajo y no le quedó más remedio que huir para no exterminar con lo único bueno que había hallado en la vida. Él.

Amores enfermos. Engendrados desde nuestra miseria, alimentados con nuestro odio. Mantenidos solo por el ansia de destruir. Corroen el juicio, detienen el tiempo, acaban con nosotros. Amores dependientes, obsesivos. Te llevan hasta el fondo y ya no hay nada más.

Y, ¿qué importaba? Cuando se ama no importan las consecuencias, no se mide el dolor. Y él había sufrido tanto. Se había perdido en su oscuridad, en ella.

Había razones que él se negaba a aceptar. Aquellas que le había dado Bella, cinco años suspendido en el tiempo. Haciéndose el sordo, ciego y mudo.

_Si no es tu voz la que me consuela, entonces no quiero nada. _

Reproducir las cintas no era lo mismo, verla en esa pantalla no igualaba a tenerla en persona, aunque fuese a unos metros de distancia. Tan cerca, tan lejos. Aún temblaba e intentaba recordar en qué estación pudo estar ella.

La gente pasaba, se aglomeraba, empujándole. Fue tanto su impacto que se bajó dos estaciones más lejos. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar? ¡Ella había regresado! _¿O siempre estuvo aquí? Y ¿si nunca me dejó y yo simplemente no le vi?_ ¡Esa idea le asqueaba más que ninguna! Cómo tan inútil, tan estúpido para no verla antes. Buscando, esperando, se le había olvidado levantar la mirada y percibir su alrededor. Y es que sin ella carecía de sentido la ciudad. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

Aún estaba consternado. Había clavado sus oscuros ojos, calándole hasta el alma como era habitual. No había duda alguna, el poder en él seguía intacto. Sentía una alegría inmensa, un regocijo, y la necesidad aumentada al mil. Tenía que buscarla, saber dónde estaba, visitarla.

Llegó a la empresa con quince minutos de retraso. La mayoría de la gente le quedó mirando, no era por llegar tarde, sino por su expresión.

Esme apenas le vio tuvo un mal presentimiento. Él solía ser taciturno, ahora no estaba segura. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña.

—Buenos días, Edward. —Esme le saludó para ver cómo reaccionaba. Él sintió un rechazo tan grande, tal repugnancia, ¿cómo podía siquiera tocarla?

_Tú dices esperarle, pero te acuestas con otras_.

Y es que el deseo animal le devoraba; la rabia y la desolación le abrumaban a tal punto que lo único que podía hacer era intentar olvidar todo aquello en otro cuerpo. Despojarlo, envenenar a otros para no tener que contaminar el recuerdo de Isabella.

_Perdóname, te he traicionado._ Y de nuevo estaban sus ojos marrones colándose hasta su alma.

—Buenos días —espetó.

—Recuerda que la próxima semana es la salida a terreno —agregó con voz cantarina.

—No lo he olvidado. —Ella le miró suspicaz—. Han llamado de la prensa, quieren entrevistarte.

Se detuvo, girando sobre su eje para encararle.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo?

—El primer proyecto que ejecutaste ha sido todo un desafío vanguardista. Tu nombre está comenzando a sonar con fuerza por la magnitud de este.

—Tú eres la cara y el nombre de esta empresa, es a ti a quien deben entrevistar. Soy un empleado más.

—Ya no, has subido de rango, hace meses ya. Eres uno de los arquitectos, como sabes el resto no está. Eres el único que queda de ese proyecto.

—Bien —dijo a regañadientes—. ¿Cuándo se supone que aparecerán los periodistas?

—En una hora. Será en el salón de conferencias.

Esme lució a Edward todo lo que pudo. Tenía que anclarse a su creciente éxito para tener más clientes, para solidificar nuevamente la empresa. Él estaba ahí, distante, taciturno, pero a la vez, deslumbrante. Como si lo sombrío le confiriere un aura encantadora.

Hizo todo mecánicamente. ¿Le vería en el noticiero? Quería decir a la cámara_. Bella, ven a buscarme, estoy en tu viejo apartamento. No quiero olvido, ni perdones, solo regresa._

Para su lástima no se podía, al menos albergaba la esperanza de que le mirase, de que alguien le comentase de él.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen. —Estrechó la mano del periodista. Las cámaras se apagaron junto con él.

—De nada. —Esme sonreía al fondo. Edward había dicho todo lo necesario para que el nombre de "Construcciones Platt" quedase en alto.

Ella se acercó, poniendo su mano en el hombro, murmurando:

—Gracias Edward. —Él se tensó y se alejó con rapidez.

—Con permiso, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. —Raudo y veloz se largó a refugiarse en su oficina. Analizando los estudios de impacto ambiental, planos y el informe con los costos, y demás asuntos.

Esme no se presentó en su oficina durante la jornada laboral, lo cual le ayudó para concentrarse en su tarea. Momentos donde se olvidaba de la realidad. Además, comenzaba a ser una molestia, si Bella estaba cerca, no quería que Esme se le volviese a acercar, a menos que fuese algo estrictamente laboral.

Esperanzado se marchó, rogando que ocurriese lo mismo que esa mañana. Su mirada recorriendo los vagones, las estaciones.

Con decepción llegó hasta el departamento. Tal vez a la misma hora de la mañana siguiente, ella debía tener un trabajo, algo… _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tú?_

.

Encendió el televisor, en las noticias de la noche apareció extracto de su entrevista. Ese no era él, puesto que él estaba muerto. Su interior estaba absolutamente yerto. La droga le daba ese impulso de fuego que carecía, lo que calentaba sus venas.

Bella se había llevado todo lo que fue, lo que sería. Sin embargo eso aparentaba, era una marioneta cuyo motivo para moverse era la esperanza.

Ahora salía hasta en las noticias, él no había buscado el éxito ¿o sí? Hubo un tiempo, hace ya muchos años, que él lo deseó. Cuando sus sueños eran terminar una carrera y dedicarse a la música. Ahora ni siquiera podía oírla sin que le doliese, más aún aquella compuesta para ella, su amante.

Estuvo tan malditamente lejos, tan benditamente cerca. Los vagones coincidentes por cosa del destino. Quizá hace cuánto que ella se topaba con él y no fue capaz de verle. Ella estaba allí afuera, perdida en el mundo, como él.

Cinco angustiosos años tuvo que esperar para su encuentro. No, para verle, aún faltaba "el cara a cara".

Un sonido ajeno al del televisor rompió el ambiente. No era su móvil, pero sonaba extrañamente familiar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber instalado teléfono. A menos que Esme en una de las intromisiones a su departamento, lo hubiese dejado. No alcanzó a contestar. El número era desconocido, e incluso tenía mensajes grabados en la, también inesperada, contestadora. Cuatro eran de Esme, dos de Jacob, y el último era de esa mañana.

Su respiración en la línea marcó varios segundos, hasta que su voz susurrante dijo:

—Edward… yo. —Se escuchó cuando tragó saliva—. Yo… —Suspira—. Veo que… estás… bien.

Él estaba petrificado. ¿Conocía su número? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué no fue capaz de llamarlo antes? Ató los cabos, Jacob debió decirle, antes había mensajes de él.

Su corazón latió con frenesí y un calor abrasó su cuerpo, le ardía la cara, le costaba respirar. Marcó al número desde el cual Bella hizo la llamada, pero para su terrible suerte, fue desde una cabina pública.

Aparecía, revolvía su vida y desaparecía otra vez.

Debió significar algo para ella verle en el metro, sino no se hubiese contactado, no hubiese dado señales.

Tan abrumado se sentía, que hizo lo único que sabía hacer. La jeringa con heroína reposaba en la mesita de noche, la tomó y la aguja le entregó aquello que le faltaba, de un solo golpe su mundo volvió a ser cálido.

.

El corazón es un órgano que solo bombea sangre. ¿Sería posible que alguien lo habitase? ¿Se adueñase de este y lo estrangulara? En cada bombeo, estaba ella, tirándole con sus garras, diciéndole, recalcándole que era suyo, que a nadie más pertenecía. Y él se lo había dado de forma voluntaria; para tal entrega no había salvación, puesto que solo él podía decidir partir.

Un beso suyo era un disparo de narcótico al corazón, un golpe eléctrico que le fundía por entero. Ella hacía de su latir algo frenético, manteniéndole al límite. Isabella, su única y verdadera droga.

_Duele tu imagen tras mis ojos, ¿acaso es lo único que me queda? Tu voz y tu cuerpo me duelen más que nunca. Me hieren las caricias que se han vuelto lejanas. Tu preciosa voz muele mis oídos y me atraganto con las palabras que quiero decirte. _

_Después de todos estos años siempre has sido tú, detrás de cada miedo, de cada paso, de cada flagelo. _

_Te recuerdo silenciosa sobre mi pecho, ¡ah tanto te recuerdo! Estoy cansado de recordarte._

Y le ata a su soledad, a la carencia. Lo somete a su cuerpo, lo esclaviza a su amor.

.

.

Desde que había ido a visitarle su vida cambió, puesto que el pasado regresó con fuerza. Tomada la decisión de ayudarle, no se retractaría, así que le visitaría otra vez aunque se enojase. Se lo debía por la amistad que tuvieron, por los buenos momentos, incluso por Bella.

Le había costado un montón hacerse un tiempo, y es que los turnos en el hospital cada día eran más demandantes.

Compró un pack de cervezas y una pizza. Quería quedarse a conversar. A Edward le faltaba sociabilizar, sospechaba que estaba encerrado en el mundo que Isabella le dejó. Al menos eso le había dicho Victoria las últimas veces que hablaron.

Esta vez no quiso meterse sin llamar a la puerta, pero estaba entreabierta, ¿por qué razón le dejaría así? Golpeó, pero él no salió, empujó un poco para comprobar que alguien no se hubiese metido, ladrones o algo parecido. Lo que encontró fue muchísimo peor. Edward tendido en su habitación, bañado en sudor y los ojos en blanco. Por la jeringa y los frascos de heroína, obviamente, estaba sufriendo una sobredosis.

— ¡Edward! —le llamó, se agachó y le tomó las pulsaciones. Sacó su móvil y pidió una ambulancia.

Él no podía seguir autodestruyéndose.

Tardó dos días en abrir los ojos. Desorientado, lo primero que vio fue a su ex amigo.

— ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? —Carraspeó.

—Hasta que despiertas.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? —Insistió.

—Tuviste una sobredosis.

—Y ¿tú cómo lo sabes?

—Estuve allí. Déjame decirte que estuviste a un pelo de morir. —Agregó con aire de regaño.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —_Él tiene una llave, idiota._

—Dejaste la puerta entreabierta.

—No lo recuerdo. —En su euforia debió hacer muchas cosas, subir a la azotea fue una de ellas. Regresó por más drogas cuando cayó inconsciente.

—Fue suerte que yo llegase a visitarte.

—Te dije que no quería volver a verte en mi casa.

—Nunca lo acepté. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora descansa.

Morir, estuvo a punto de morir, de apartarse de Bella para siempre. Menuda estupidez. Y es que tan loco le había dejado su llamada que había entrado el pánico, y la desesperación incrementada a un mil por ciento. Sabía que su vida se la debía a Jacob, que tendría que agradecerle, pero el orgullo era mayor.

¿Qué habrían dicho en la empresa? ¿Cómo justificaría su ausencia? ¡Qué importaba! Bella le había llamado…

Su amigo regresó más tarde, pero no le habló. Se paseó por la habitación, anotando cosas, siseando otras. Sentándose al final de la sala, le acompañó en silencio.

— ¿Qué hice mal? —Edward preguntó, sorprendiendo a Jacob. Este se irguió. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—Ella era un problema, amigo.

—Un problema sin solución. Creí que al enamorarse de mí algo en ella cambiaría, pero fue peor.

—Intentar cambiarla fue el error —prosiguió.

—No era esa mi intención, sino ayudarla. Rescatarla de las sombras que siempre me la arrebataban. Jacob, hice todo para mantenerla a mí lado, aquí.

Jacob le entendía, puesto que él lo había intentado también.

—Bella nunca lo fue, jamás lo será.

—Y ahora estoy tan cagado, créeme, lo sé, estoy hundido. No sé qué hacer, me siento un total fracaso.

—La culpa no te ha llevado a ninguna parte. Tienes que darle crédito a ella también. Bella era consciente de sus actos.

—Jamás lo creí. Ella necesitaba ayuda.

—Hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, ambos a nuestro modo. Yo le apoyé, le cuidé, pero nada puedes hacer cuando no quieres esa ayuda. Evitaba cualquier expresión de amor. Por eso me sorprendió tanto que se enamorase de ti.

—Ella sentía más que ninguno… Su sensibilidad era mayor.

Jacob suspiró y se levantó para ubicarse más cerca de Edward.

—Le extraño, ¿sabes? Todo de ella. En los vídeos que tengo en ninguno sale hablando. Solo haciendo gestos, absorta. Su voz, ah, he olvidado su voz…

Edward vio a Jacob triste, suspirando para no llorar. _ Regresa Bella, hay dos hombres que esperan por ti…_

—Ahora es diferente. Dio su palabra, no regresará —Jacob dijo con resignación. Edward le comía la lengua por decirle, que la había visto, que le llamó a su casa. Que se equivocaba, ella estaba de vuelta, y cerca, muy cerca.

—Gracias. —Edward susurró.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por hablar de ella, me gusta hacerlo.

—A mí igual me gusta recordarla, al menos la época feliz. Yo tengo que agradecerte también, le hiciste dichosa. Tocaste su corazón, nadie había logrado eso.

—Ella también me hizo muy feliz. Jacob, gracias por cuidarla cuando yo no estuve.

—Era mi deber.

Hubo una pausa larga, ambos evocando en sus mentes a la misma mujer.

— ¿Recuerdas las carreras? —Edward preguntó con cierto ánimo.

— ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Era muy suspicaz. Tenía a toda la manga de pelotudos ganada.

—Era astuta cuando le convenía.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos hizo competir con los _hotcackes_? Quemamos la cocina y llegaron los bomberos. Charlie casi se muere por reírse tanto.

—Eso fue por los _hotcackes_ con marihuana. Cosas que a ella se le ocurrían… Jamás la vi tan molesta, nos tuvo el mes siguiente de esclavos para reparar la cocina —dijo riendo.

—Para mí fue peor… Me lo sacaba en cara cada vez que iba a la casa, el techo quedó negro, y la pintura nunca pudo cubrirlo. Nunca supe por qué le inquietaba tanto. De quisquillosa, supongo.

—Se le extraña tanto…

—Muchas cosas. Lo mandona. Oh, si vieras cuando éramos pequeños. Me chantajeaba si no me vestía de mujer e iba a la tienda a comprar pasteles —mencionó con una mueca.

—Hubiese pagado por ver eso.

—Agradezco que en esos años no existiera_ Youtube_ o algo por el estilo…

—Sí, era dominante en algunos aspectos. —En otros demostraba una total fragilidad.

—Aunque me daba los pasteles más grandes y de chocolate. A decir verdad, apenas daba un mordisco a uno. Me daba la mitad de su mesada en pasteles. —Jacob rememoró con especial asombro. Como si en ese instante, se diese cuenta del acto de cariño hacia él por parte de Bella.

—Expresaba su amor de forma diferente. —Edward infirió al comentario de Jacob.

—Ajá.

Y de rememorar viejos tiempos, llegaron a los de ahora.

— ¿Qué haces tú?

—Soy médico.

—Me lo habías dicho… ¿Tienes familia?

—Sí, estoy casado, tengo una pequeña.

—Cuánto me alegro.

— ¿Quieres verla?

— ¡Pues claro!

Jacob sacó su billetera con las fotografías de sus mujeres.

—Mi Francesca —dijo con orgullo.

—Es preciosa… Se parece a Bella.

—Las margaritas de las mejillas, cuando sonríe. No tiene mucho de mí.

—Yo creo que sí. Al menos por lo que veo. ¿Hace cuánto estás casado?

—Cuatro años.

—Has hecho una buena vida.

—Tú igual puedes hacerlo.

—No, yo ya no estoy para eso. —El tono lúgubre en su voz reaparecía.

—Eres joven, hombre. Te he visto en las noticias, no tenía idea que tú trabajo era tan importante.

—Me acuesto con la presidenta —dijo de malagana.

—Eras talentoso por lo que recuerdo, tenías buenas calificaciones en la facultad. Hay mérito tuyo ahí…

—Sí, pero…

—No hay sentido sin Bella. —Terminó de decir—. Edward, necesitas salir de esta vida monótona, te estás matando. Estuviste a punto. Distráete. No lo sé, ¿ya no tocas?

—Lo dejé —murmuró.

—No puedo creerlo. La música era tu vida.

—Bella lo es. Y ya no la tengo, se ha llevado la música de mi vida.

—Cuando te den el alta, tú y yo vamos a salir —dijo de pronto.

—Para qué. —Sentía curiosidad y un poco de molestia.

—Ya verás. No dejaré que vuelvas a hundirte. —Se notaba decidido.

—Es tarde para eso.

—Nunca lo es. Si retomas la música, tendrás un recuerdo sano de ella.

Podría tenerla de nuevo, no solo recurriendo a la droga. Quizá Jacob tenía razón.

.

En su ausencia había quedado la grande, había faltado a la salida a terreno y como no tenía a nadie, no hubo excusa, ni la prescripción médica de reposo. Aunque después fue aceptada, Esme no pudo cubrirlo, a los ejecutivos no les gustó mucho su ausencia. Además, no era la primera vez que desaparecía. Si no fuese por su inteligencia, ya lo hubiesen corrido.

— ¡Qué se jodan todos! ¡Renunciaré! —Las venas de sus sienes se marcaban.

—Te pueden demandar por incumplimiento de contrato.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! Ahora soy una figurita, hablan de mí en televisión, pero no exactamente de mi trabajo.

Una total furia era en la oficina de presidencia, Esme jamás lo había visto colérico.

—Cálmate por favor. Encontraremos solución a esto.

—Eso espero, sino te puedes ir despidiendo de mí.

—Hablaremos con los editores.

—Tú hiciste de mi imagen algo comercial. Si alguien pagará esto serás tú. Me gusta mi privacidad, no que inventen estupideces por ser un prometedor vanguardista "soltero". Que mi ausencia al trabajo fue por una escapada de amor con una empleada. —Rodó los ojos por lo obvio y estúpido de la noticia.

—Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que en el mismo canal le darían otro enfoque —respondió ingenuamente.

—Ese es tú problema, que no piensas…

—Lo solucionaremos. —Aseguró.

Esme pese a todo sentía gratificación, él ya comenzaba a ser alguien importante dentro de New York. Como citó Edward: Un prometedor vanguardista…

Aquel lugar era su ingreso, el dinero significaba droga. Pese a sus amenazas, no podía dejarlo.

—Si ellos me demandan por no ir a un terreno, yo apelaré por la mal utilización de mi nombre.

—Te comprendo, pero ellos son los que sostienen la empresa todavía… Solo no vuelvas a faltar.

—Hay un certificado de un médico competente que me avala. Diles eso y que dejen de joderme.

Salió golpeando la puerta con furia.

Jacob lo fue a buscar, lo llevaría a un club de jazz. Quería que él se despejara y retomara sus costumbres. Y al viejo Edward que permanecía cementado por el recuerdo de un amor maldito.

— ¿Qué tal, eh? —le preguntó cuando entraron al club.

—Bien.

—Has respondido monosílabos todo el camino. Anímate. ¿O esto será un monólogo la noche entera?

—Lo siento, no acostumbro a salir.

—Se nota.

—No me digas que tú sales de farra seguido.

—Tampoco, pero de seguro más que tú, amigo mío. Quedémonos aquí. —Luego de sentarse pidieron algo para beber. Le sonrió, como si le ocultara algo.

—Conozco esa cara, ¿qué tramas? Ya me has traído aquí…

—He hablado con el dueño del bar.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo. No le gustó nada lo que respondió.

—Sobre qué.

—Tú futuro trabajo aquí —contesto.

— ¿Cómo? —Edward le miró molesto.

—Para que toques guitarra entre los cambios de los artistas —dijo levantando los hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Estás loco? —Gruñó.

—Lo harás, ya está hablado.

—Ya tengo un trabajo, no necesito otro —espetó.

—Necesitas dejar tu adicción y en esa empresa lo incentiva. —Jacob sospechaba de su jefa.

—Ya intuía que tramabas algo.

—Soy tu amigo, no volveré a dejarte solo, Edward —expresó con seriedad.

—Pues para la otra podrías avisarme sobre los planes que tienes para mí.

—Estuve a punto, pero lo hubieses arruinado. Mañana a las nueve de la noche tienes que venir y hablar con Juancho. Si no vienes, allanaré tu departamento. De seguro tienes droga allí.

—Maldito gilipollas.

—No me dejas alternativa.

—Por lo que estoy viendo tú tampoco. —Soltó algo más tranquilo—. Y ¿desde cuando a ti te gusta el jazz?

—Mi esposa me ha contagiado. Además este sitio me recuerda a Bella, el aire que tiene… No sé.

—Y ¿yo qué tocaré?

—Tú música —dijo obvio.

—Cuando lo hacía, eso era Grunge…

— ¿Y?, es arte ¿o no?

—Umm.

—Mira, lo harás entre cambio de artistas, una o dos canciones hasta que salga el otro. No es la gran cosa. Cualquier cosa, duda, la hablas con el encargado.

—Bien.

Se quedaron hora y media, todo un record para Edward.

— ¿Te parece que marchemos?

—Pensé que jamás lo dirías.

—Ahora le haces el quite a las salidas nocturnas, eh.

—Sí, estamos ancianos, tanto que necesito ir al baño o me mearé.

Jacob se rió.

—Ve anciano, te espero.

Edward se fue al baño. Entonces allí a la salida le vio_. ¡Él lo sabe, él la ve! Me trajo hasta aquí para que le encontrase. _

— ¿Bella? —susurró.

—Edward… —Se volteó. Estaban frente a frente después de cinco angustiosos años.

—Oh dios. —El tipo temblaba—. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué ahora? —No sabía qué decir con exactitud.

—No he vuelto, tú me has encontrado.

¡Oh su voz, su gloriosa voz! Quería lanzarse sobre ella, estrecharla, besarla. Pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo.

—Si lo hubiese sabido, créeme que lo hubiese hecho antes. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Fue una extraña coincidencia verte en ese vagón. —Agachó la mirada.

_¡No! ¡He esperado tanto por tus ojos! ¡No me los quites!_

— ¿Dónde obtuviste mi número? — _¡Por qué mierda le preguntas estupideces como esas!_

—Recuerdo el número de mi casa.

Su voz donde temblaban todos los lamentos.

— ¿Sabes que vivo allí?

Quería que le siguiera hablando, que no se fuera nunca más.

—No, no lo sabía, lo intuí. Al menos hace unos años estabas allí, al parecer no te has ido.

—Bella, yo te he añorado tanto. —Dejó salir el deseo. Quería tocarla, estrecharla.

—Edward no es el momento ni el lugar.

— ¿Cuando lo será entonces?

—Nuestro tiempo ya pasó.

_¡No! ¡Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de mí! Yo no soy puro, ni bueno. Tú lo eres, no intentes salvarme, no lo quiero._

—Bella. —Le tomó del codo.

—Tengo que marcharme. —Profirió mordaz.

—Ven al departamento, por favor, cualquier día —le rogó.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Se alejaba, le perdía una vez más.

Dicho esto la mujer se marchó y la agonía fue mayor. Era como si le ofreciesen droga y él se negase. La sensación de abstinencia se intensificó. Había tenido una sobredosis de ella, ¿para qué? ¿Para que se marchase y todo continuase exactamente igual?

—Vamos Edward, ¿qué haces ahí parado? —Ni siquiera pudo decirle. Siguió en silencio a Jacob.

¿Qué tiene esa mujer? _¡Qué tienes, maldita sea!_ Por más que se lo preguntaba no podía hallar respuesta. Bella era impredecible. Su rencuentro lo fue. Él se negaba a las razones que le había dado para dejarlo. La quería, era su droga, no importaba si le dañaba, él solo la quería.

—Mañana en la noche, no lo olvides. Llamaré a Juancho para comprobarlo.

—Pareces mi madre, Jacob. Tranquilo, iré. —Solo para ver si Bella aparecía, aunque temía que por su rencuentro, ella ya no pisara ese club.

—Me parece bien, adiós.

Subió como alma en pena a su departamento, ni siquiera sentía que su alrededor fuese real. Cuando llegó a su piso, afuera, en su puerta, para su incredulidad y asombro, lo esperaba la causa de todos sus tormentos. Isabella.

* * *

-En el perfil están los link del grupo (donde pueden hacer presión por los capítulos xD) Y mi facebook  
personal.

¿Qué les pareció?

**Gracias por leer (=**


	8. Pasado IV: Tempo

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

-SIN BETEAR-

* * *

**Pasado IV**  
**Tempo**

_"Desde las cenizas me levanto, con mi cabello rojo y devoro hombres como el aire"._  
**Sylvia Plath**

No había lágrimas, solo un grito que le desgarraba por dentro, grito que se reventaba en su cabeza, prolongándose lastimosamente.

Le había dejado solo, a él y su calidez. El calor de sus labios arañando aquello que permanecía silenciado. Sin explicación él logró traspasarlo y tuvo tanto miedo, se vio acorralada por sus palabras, y la luminosidad que Edward le entregó sin más. Había tanto que destruir, tanto por ser salvado. _O me salvas y te pierdes, o me pierdo y te salvo_. ¿Qué otra opción hay? La última, sin duda, era la más sensata.

Estaba rota de un modo inexplicable. Desde antes, desde siempre. Ella fue un presagio, la duda que no sería satisfecha, en sus manos el conocimiento absoluto. La verdad impuesta dolorosamente frente a sus ojos. No hay liberación, solo actos escapistas. Una salida para su tormento.

Si pareciera que era dueña de todos los males... Cada uno yacía tras esos párpados, y en esos ojos insondables, sin destello, ni dulzura. Nada aguardan, no esperan, la esperanza en estos es inútil.

Un espasmo le sacudió, la angustia tirándole con sus garras, diciéndole que jamás se libraría de esta. _Si no fuese por ti no estaría pensando en salvación. _

Escapa mientras el mundo va desintegrándose bajo sus pies. Nunca hubo nada a lo cual sostenerse, ni a quién. Estaba sola enfrentada a la mierda. No quería ser salva, para eso ya era tarde. Sin embargo él le hacia desearlo, querer la redención, y lo que le aterraba más; quererlo a él.

¿Por qué al resto de hombres que se le acercaba les podía ignorar? Incluso aquellos que le prometían amor. ¿Por qué Edward era diferente? La rabia le invadió. El nombre le quemaba tan solo el pensarlo. _¡Maldito él! ¡Malditos sus gestos altruistas! ¡Maldita yo!_ Borrar todo rastro de su voz, ¡cómo lo ansiaba! Solo había una forma de conseguirlo.

Desde un teléfono público llamó a Félix, necesitaba verle. No tenía una sola línea, y en ese momento lo requería con urgencia. Para su suerte, estaba en Port Angeles en una entrega.

—_Espérame, preciosa _—le pidió en tono meloso, que a Bella solo conseguía asquearla. A los veinte minutos apareció en un vehículo maltrecho.

—Sube —le dijo abriendo la puerta. Bella subió sin pronunciar palabra. A penas cerró la puerta, Félix aceleró, entretanto, Bella tomaba la bolsita que estaba dispuesta para ella. Él detuvo el automóvil para poder inhalar. Con el dedo meñique, sacó una pequeña cantidad de coca para aspirarla por la nariz. Acto que Bella imitó, y que ambos lo repitieron varias veces, hasta consumir el polvo blanco por completo. A los minutos la voz de Edward se distorsionó hasta hacerla irreconocible. Vagó en la dimensión feliz, no, ese no era el término adecuado, no había felicidad, solo placer extraño y exorbitante. Falsa alegría prolongada unos minutos, u horas, ella estaba perdida en el tiempo y todo carecía de sentido. Tanto así que no supo cuando llegaron a Forks.

—Es hora de que bajes, damisela. —Reparó en Félix después de una eternidad, lentamente comenzó a percatarse de su alrededor. Había conseguido olvidarle, sin embargo la necesidad prevalecía.

— ¿Bajarás o te irás conmigo, preciosura? —Ella ni siquiera le miró, tampoco le dio las gracias. Salió del vehículo, dando traspiés y cero sentido de la orientación. Al notar que estaba a muchas cuadras de su casa, decidió ir donde su amigo Dave. Necesitaba un cuerpo, alguien que le abrigara un momento. Caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, muy rustica y descuidada. La maleza crecía alrededor, cubría la entrada casi por completo.

Tocó con fuerza, sus nudillos quedaron enrojecidos. Y recién ahí sintió la helada, tembló y se abrazó a sí misma mientras esperaba.

Dave sabía que si alguien llamaba a su puerta en plena noche se trataría de Bella. Sin pensarlo, salió de la cama, calzó unas pantuflas, y le recibió. Le saludó con una sonrisa y le dejó entrar. Hacía dos meses que le había visitado. Él era un hombre solitario, quien había conocido a Bella de madrugada en una gasolinera, hacía ya dos años. Algo en ella le enterneció, y le abrumó a la vez. Pensó que tendría problemas por la diferencia de edad, pero a Bella no le interesaba que le superara quince años. Su relación se basaba en sexo y silencio. Una compañía dada sin preguntas. Pese a que con él había tenido su primera vez, a parte de cierta complicidad, no había sentimiento que le atase. A Isabella le agradaba su mutismo, era la mejor compañía que le podía brindar.

Le notó desorientada, sabía que ella se drogaba, no le gustaba, pero no le decía nada. No sabía el efecto que podría tener la cafeína frente a la droga, así que no le ofreció café como en otras ocasiones. Le tendió un vaso con agua. Bella bebió un par de sorbos, el frío se intensificó en ella, hasta que le castañearon los dientes.

—Ya se me hacía raro que no vinieses. —comentó mientras preparaba café para él.

—Las responsabilidades no ayudan.

— ¿Pensaste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar.

—Bien —murmuró con una sonrisa. Se paseo con la taza humeante.

—Tengo frío.

Dave sorbió el líquido caliente y se quemó la lengua.

— ¡Joder! —juró y bebió agua. Tiró el resto de la taza en el fregadero.

—Sigues siendo igual de estúpido.

—Es tarde para cambiar.

Bella se encogió de hombros, recorriendo el diminuto lugar con la mirada. La casa de Dave era un desastre, cada rincón apelmazado de cachivaches, aunque estaba lleno de polvo en los rincones, no olía mal. La cama era un lugar espacioso, y el único que conservaba limpio. Estaba acostumbrado a follar en el sillón, pero a Bella le permitía entrar a su cuarto, es más, lo aseaba para ella.

Como era habitual, Bella entró desnuda a su recamara, él se quitó la ropa a penas le vio. La muchacha trasmitía desolación, donde Dave se perdía, no hacían falta las palabras, ni exigir nada, esto era lo que ella le daba, tan poderoso para un simple hombre como él, una joven quien no debería tener experiencia en la vida, le tocaba como si fuese mayor, le follaba como si se tratase de una violación, teniendo el absoluto control de cada caricia, de cada penetración. Ella dejaba de ser pequeña y frágil, para revelarse poderosa. Ahí estaba la dueña de todos los sufrimientos, tomando los de él, restregándole en la cara sus errores. Torturándolo.

Cuando Bella regresaba el nerviosismo le invadía, recordar como se sentía, le dejaba expectante, ávido por tenerla nuevamente.

Se aproxima, se besan y caen en el colchón. Todo era frenético y caótico con ella. Siempre arriba, de espaldas, sin mirarle. Podía tenerla, sentir que entraba profundo en cada estocada, pero ella estaba sola. Ajena en su mundo, moviéndose en la soledad cruel y maldita. A penas murmuraba, solo emitía un gemido cuando se corría. Y al alcanzarlo, inmediatamente, se recostaba a un lado, sin tocarle. Bella sentía que andaba en el borde, de su abismo interno que se acentuaba en medio de su pecho. Algo así como ganas de llorar, pero sin lágrimas, ni tristeza, solo dolor. El sexo era su inconexión de la realidad, el puente con la materia muerta, donde luchaba y tenía la posibilidad de ganar.

Al terminar compartían un cigarrillo o dos, dependiendo del ánimo. Dave acariciaba su mejilla de vez en cuando, siempre había querido estrecharla entre sus brazos luego del sexo, pero Bella no se lo tenía permitido.

Se acercaban, sin tocarse, pero sintiendo el calor. Con él se permitía hacerlo, quedarse después de follar, no es que se acostase con muchos, pero con quienes lo hacía, los mandaba a la porra de inmediato.

Pese a todo, ella se sentía segura en este lugar, Dave era una especie de amigo, sexual, pero amigo al fin y al cabo, quien parecía comprender mejor su silencio que ninguna otra persona. Quien pese a tener dudas, se las guardaba, porque le respetaba y sobre todo le era dependiente. Isabella y la droga de su sexo, una invitación a la perdición.

Bella cerraba los ojos, olvidando donde estaba, la droga abandonaba su sistema, el sexo le consumió. Durmió un rato, alejada de sus tormentos. Cuando despertó Dave yacía a su lado, dormía también. Se levantó y tomó su ropa del sillón, vistiéndose con rapidez. No procuró despertarlo, las despedidas no eran necesarias para ellos.

Le escribió una nota:

_Me oirás, solo dame tiempo. _

Respondió a una pregunta hecha en el encuentro pasado. Donde le había compartido su pasión. Palabras justas, sin cuestionamientos, le aceptaba aquello que estaba dispuesta a entregarle. A diferencia de Edward, él no le había hablado de ayuda, la salvación no iba explícita, ni implícita en ningún lado. Aunque dormir ciertas noches le hiciesen sentirse a gusto, incluso protegida. No fue algo que Dave le ofertara. Se fue dando sin más. Además él no tocaba una fibra en su interior, su compañía era superficial, sus besos no eran cálidos, ni le trasmitían vida. Le gustaba Dave, porque pese a todo, era como ella: Una pieza inconexa.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesita, y abandonó el lugar.

.

Edward se preguntó si habría llegado a su casa y de ser así, cómo lo hizo. Estaban a horas de Forks y ella había ido en su vehículo. _Quizá debí seguirla y traerla conmigo a la fuerza_. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía dinero para regresar, ni si encontraría algún medio a esas horas. Por las dudas apenas llegó a su pueblo natal, se dirigió a la casa de Bella. Aunque no había nada por lo cual sentirse culpable, de igual forma se machacaba la cabeza pensando en lo sucedido.

La casa estaba apartada del resto, desde afuera parecía que nadie viviese allí. No había señales que dijesen que había gente levantada, ni que Bella hubiese llegado. Decidió esperar un rato, el cual se prolongó por horas. Se le congelaban las manos, y la nariz, cuando se estaba dando por vencido, ella apareció. Parecía más lejana que nunca, con el rostro ido, la mirada perdida. Su cuerpo se movía de tal forma que parecía un autómata. Aquella vida que salió en el concierto, se había disipado por completo.

Las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿qué hacía a esas horas recorriendo las calles? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era?

Fue a su encuentro, no le daba buena espina su actitud. _Tal vez le ocurrió algo, algún hombre…_

Aventuró el peor de los escenarios, sin embargo, Bella reaccionó de mala forma cuando se percató de su presencia.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —dijo dura, cuando le reconoció.

—Venía a asegurarme que hubieses llegado bien —respondió sincero.

—Perfectamente —espeta.

—No lo parece —rebatió.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

—Es verdad, ¿cómo te encuentras? —se vio preocupado, ella tenía un semblante espantoso, los ojos rojos y brillantes. No era el efecto de las farolas y la oscuridad de la noche, estaba seguro.

—Vete —dijo concisa. Le estaba comenzando a hartar, quería que le dejara tranquila.

—Bella, ¿por qué lo haces? —continuo, sin hacer caso a su petición.

—Cierra el puto pico y lárgate. —Le ordenó.

—Tú eres un caso perdido, eh. —intentó sonar hilarante, pero a Bella no le causó gracia.

—Estoy harta de que me juzguen.

—No te juzgo, se me hace difícil concebir que alejes al resto, de la persona maravillosa que eres. Porque te empeñas tanto en destruirte.

— ¿Qué más quieres? Tú no sabes nada de mí. Ni siquiera puedes imaginártelo. Lo maravilloso que aludes es una ilusión, te lo has inventado.

—Sigues ocultándote… ¿Por qué ver el lado malo de las cosas? Podrías valorizar lo bueno. No está bien que veas el mundo de esa forma.

—Y ¿de qué forma?

—Con negatividad.

—Ah, cómo tu vives en tu burbuja, no te atreves a mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor, lo verdadero. ¿Hace un rato no me admirabas por aquello?

—Una cosa es eso, otra la autodestrucción. Hay otras formas de sobrellevarlo, la droga no es la mejor.

— ¡Ah! ¿Vienes a darme consejos de salvación? ¡Dime cómo sobrevives al puto mundo! ¿Cuál es tu estimulo moral? ¡A pues, no lo necesitas! ¡Tienes la vida perfecta! —sonrió con ironía.

—Posees una idea errónea. Te ahogas en un vaso de agua, si te abrieras un poquito, pero no, arrancas, eres una cobarde. Te escudas en lo fácil, metiéndote porquerías. —Edward le rebate con rabia.

— ¿Fácil? Tú piensas que es sencillo cargar el peso de los errores de otros, tener que sobrellevar la vida de mierda que tienes, aceptar y convivir con el dolor. —Bella escupe cada palabra, cansada y llena de cólera.

—Lo siento, Bella, solo trato de ayudarte. —Baja un poco la guardia, Bella le inquieta.

—Ahora es tarde para eso. —Su voz temblorosa, vibraba al borde del llanto, del miedo y la desesperación.

—Es lo que tienes que vivir, si te lo tomaras con optimismo… No te tuvieras autocompasión, tienes una vida difícil, ya lo capto, pero hay miles de personas dañadas que no se enfrascan en las heridas que tienen, sino que las limpian, las cuidan para que cicatricen, no las llenan de mierda. —trató de sonar positivo, mas sonó pedante.

Entonces ella explota, las palabras se atropellan, salen con acidez e impotencia.

— ¡No, tu no ves el puñal que hay detrás de la herida! Fácil de decir para el señorito que tiene el futuro prometedor y brillante, ¡quien nunca le ha limpiado el culo a un viejo de cuarenta años!

En eso Bella abre la puerta y entra dando un portazo. Sabía que no tenía que darle espacio para que se acercase a ella, estaba bien escudada del resto. Solo ella y su miseria. Como lo vaticinó, no comprendería su dolor, ni siquiera el atisbo que él percibía, si le permitía involucrarse más, terminaría por ahogarlo.

En un acto de osadía por parte de Edward, gira el picaporte y entra, Bella aún permanecía de pie, ofuscada. Le toma por los hombros y le gira, no le da el tiempo para replicar, estampa su boca con furia. El beso era exigente y cálido.

—No me alejaré de ti —murmura mientras le besa. El corazón de Bella le martillaba en los oídos, pitando con rabia. Estaba sumamente confundida, su cabeza era una maraña de sonidos, sentía tantas cosas. Dejándose llevar, le respondió el beso con lentitud y vehemencia. Para Edward, la lentitud tuvo efecto contradictorio, le embotaba los sentidos, no podía respirar, como si le robase el aliento con sutileza. Cuando Bella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para atraerle, cae en la cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Le aleja abruptamente, empujándole, y le cierra la puerta en la cara. Esta vez poniendo el seguro.

—Bella, ¡Joder! —Escucha del otro lado—. Sé qué esto significa algo para ti, sino… —suspira—No me rendiré.

Ignorarlo solo incrementaba el interés en él. _¡Fóllalo de una vez!_ —pensó—. Ya no sé qué hacer. —se dijo. Sube corriendo las escaleras y se refugia en su habitación. Mejor hubiese pasado la noche con Dave. Él era sencillo, no una duda constante.

Edward le culpaba por no mantener relación con el común de la gente, con él, pero ¿Cómo iba a establecer relación con alguien, si la manera que ella se movía y percibía todo era un misterio y un desafío? Tenía que sumergirse en aguas turbias para poder alcanzarle, para poder verle realmente. Él intuía la maravilla que Bella atesoraba bajo siete llaves, pero lo era mucho más.

Era fácil culpar a Renée por su dolor, y ella era gran responsable de que Isabella se comportase de ese modo. Pero para personas como Bella el destino venía marcado. Vendría al mundo para dejar la huella indeleble.

Inhala el resto de la cocaína, hasta que su mente borra la realidad. Las pesadillas se presentan con total claridad, intensas, muy vívidas. Cada una despedaza a Edward, a su padre, a ella misma. Los envuelve en un huracán incesante de torturas sin escape.

La droga representaba para ella esa dualidad, la salvación y destrucción de su mundo interior. La forma de anclarse a este, de permitirse verlo, hacer conexión. También de olvidarlo, de repudiarlo, para que no se viniese en su contra y le dominara. Debía mantener los pies en la realidad, perderse era fácil cuando escuchaba las voces de su mente. Aquellas que solían transfigurarse en música. Melodías chocaban en las paredes, notas musicales iban desfigurándose, se oían tan fuertes, como gritos. Un llanto lastimero desgarrándose hasta sangrar. Se le oscurecía la vista, todo era rojo y caliente. Entonces no había más remedio que tomar papel y lápiz. Dejar las notas, quitarlas de su mente.

Latiendo en las sienes, cobrando vida en su cerebro. ¡Chillan, cantan, suplican! Desde el *_Largo_, pasando al _Lento_, subiendo con lentitud al _Adagio_, rara vez reposando en el _Andante_, con furia desatando al _Allegro_, manteniendo al _Presto_, explotando en _Vivace_. Cada voz en su canto particular se desintegraba. Un caos absoluto, una _Fuga_ en su cabeza, mil violines llorando, riendo, intensificando el sufrimiento. ¡Quiere atraparlos todos! Se le revelan, murmurándole, acusándole.

El _Tempo_ juega con ella, cada uno es cómplice y se mueve _accellerando o ritardando_ en este. No hay compás exacto, quiere fijarlo, apresarlo, escribirlo. Las notas burlonas continúan moviéndose. Los violines vuelven a gritar, llorando, dolientes.

_No tienes alma violín, vives por mí, robas de mí la vida y simulas hablarme, intentas simpatizarme para permanecer_. Un pedazo de madera le ha arrancado los sesos, tira las voces de cuajo. El instrumento ríe por ella, llora, sufre… le sustituye. Cuando parece respirar, palpitante en sus manos, le tira espantada, lo guarda, lo silencia, ¿Cómo es posible que viva? ¿Que su alma resurgiera desde las sombras, tomara fuerza, y con claridad se presentase? Le espantaba el violín, su fuerza misteriosa que le revelaba. Y le presentaba cara a cara consigo misma, era difícil verse desnuda, palpitante, hecha de nada, hecha de todo.

La rabia fluyendo por los misterios del violín, las cuerdas prisioneras del tormento. ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito le sometían a semejante tortura?

_No tienes alma violín, no tienes vida. Yo no la tengo, no la arranques de mí. Silencio, quiero ser silencio. _El instrumento le despertaba, por esto le causaba daño, no quería verse, aceptarse con todos sus demonios era complicado, era mejor callarlos, ignorarlos.

No hay paz, tampoco quietud. Cansada, se sienta sobre la cama, enciende su radio y coloca un CD, las canciones de Soundgarden para disipar las de su mente. Sube el volumen, tararea la letra. Hace que penetre en la corriente de su conciencia, los violines se alejan, mermados, hasta que desaparecen.

Y todo aquello fue provocado por Edward, estaba causando serios estragos en su mente, y en su corazón.

_Si te desgarro en melodías, si te transfiguro, para que habites en mí, para que no te alejes. Si tu pureza y necedad por salvarme se transforman en la voz de un violín. ¿Lo aceptarías? ¿Serías capaz de vivir para siempre en el fondo, bajo aguas turbias?_

Ah ¡ahí estaban de nuevo las ganas! ¡De saborearlo, de sentirlo, de someterlo! Quería desnudarlo, besarlo con tanto apremio, intoxicarse con cada centímetro de él. Arrebatarle todo.

Solo un instante titubeo mientras le besaba, y quiso arrastrarlo a la cama. Sentía un vacío que no podía ser saciado, ansias, sed, un calor emergiendo en cada uno de sus huesos. Se sentía viva, despierta. Su piel reclamaba sus caricias, su boca, el sabor de su piel. El beso había incrementado las ganas. Entonces venía la fantasía de adueñarse de su cuerpo. Cerraba los ojos y le concebía con total claridad, su mano recorría sus pechos, su abdomen, descendía hasta su sexo, se tocaba pensando en Edward.

_Te deseo, te deseo_… Su cabeza daba vueltas, las voces en su mente se mezclaban con las palabras de Edward, en un barbullo interminable.

Se hacía débil, las ansias de sexo, de _su_ sexo, derribaban cada muralla impuesta. Se desvanecía en los gemidos, mientras sus dedos simulaban sus caricias. Ella le creaba. La música se eleva en su interior, el violín toca una nota apremiante. Su canto excitado, le envuelve, y el sudor acoge la melodía que va sembrándose por su piel. Ahí está su aliento embriagándole entre sus labios. Sus caderas sobre su vientre, acomodándose a las suyas. La nota se eleva, una conjunción mágica; su voz hecha lujuria perdida en el deseo, va a la par de sus súplicas. La voz de Edward entra en ella, le ciñe las entrañas, le envenena. Se mueve en espasmos, la fantasía toma posesión de ella por completo. Su voz le penetra, quiere gritarlo, arañarle la espalda. Sin embargo no lo hace, se contiene, él no merece ser dañado. Pasa sus manos por su pecho, y ahí, en el lugar del corazón, se detiene. ¿Por qué él parecía dispuesto a entregárselo sin más? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver que no le merecía? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo insistiría? Le observa, y las dudas desaparecen. Él le devuelve la mirada, ojos miel transformados en fuego. Arden y le piden oportunidad de quedarse en ella para siempre. Siente como se mueve dentro de sí. Las embestidas le van atrapando en un torbellino de oscuridad y deseo. Ella se siente prisionera de su cuerpo, ha perdido el control, cada movimiento le va enloqueciendo.

Acaricia su sexo húmedo, que aguarda por el verdadero Edward. Ni un momento pierde la fantasía. Se remueve, para alcanzar el orgasmo. Él está en ella, hundido, fundido. Su miembro se siente jodidamente bien, y es una mentira ¿cómo sería si fuese real? En su ensoñación Edward le devora, y ella se ha adueñado de él.

Las ganas imperantes de poseer su pureza, le agobian. Ella le quiere, tanto le quiere…

Le acaricia el rostro con ambas manos, le obliga a mirarle de nuevo. Él es tan puro, y está en el sitio equivocado, él es tan bueno y permanece donde no debería.

_Tú no deberías estar en mí, y es lo único que quiero. _

_¡Ámalo! ¡Destrúyelo! ¡Qué importa todo! _

El cuestionamiento es solapado por la excitación. No hay más palabras, solo los gritos chillones de las cuerdas del violín, tocado con tanto frenesí, al punto de cortarse. Todo se trasforma y cae en picada sobre su cuerpo sudoroso. Edward prisionero de Isabella. Bella entregada solo a él, lo toma y le destroza. ¡Quiere más! ¡Mucho más! Consumir de él la vida. Sus labios van a la deriva, su lengua en sus pezones, tatuando la inocencia. Ella mordiéndole la mandíbula, los labios, le otorga la miseria. Le envuelve con sus piernas, fuertemente, le incita a aumentar el ritmo. Está por alcanzar el orgasmo.

—_No quiero ser tu amigo Bella_ —le llega su voz desde un remoto lugar. Su mente perdida en la epifanía no logra precisar el origen. Es vibrante y aterciopelada, y guarda la lucha. Hay convicción detrás, la insistencia de alguien que busca lo prohibido.

Se aferra a él y el orgasmo le consume. Gime con fuerza, se retuerce, jadea, como si realmente él hubiese estado allí. Contra su voluntad la imagen se difumina tras sus párpados, todo se sintió demasiado real. Aún aturdida por la intensidad de cada sensación, se sienta en la cama, empapada en sudor. No tiene ánimo para una ducha, solo atina a buscar el violín, para materializar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Aprieta las manos en el instrumento, baja la barbilla, cierra los ojos y vuelve a evocar su sueño. Su sabor, el sonido de los gruñidos de Edward, aquellos que fueron transfigurados en un orgasmo. Las notas creadas. Ya lo ha transformado en música, le ha hecho eterno. Está escrito en la sinfonía extraña de su conciencia, por más que lo intente, ya no podrá librarse de él. Se ha unido a su locura, a la necesidad, al ideal de destrucción.

Sí, le había condenado hacía mucho, pero ahora lo sentenciaba a ser parte de sus demonios.

* * *

*Las palabras que salen en cursiva son los diferentes tipos de tempos, y en música se traduce como el ritmo, compás.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios,

**Gracias por leer. (=**


	9. Presente V: Colisión

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

-SIN BETEAR-

* * *

**Presente V**  
**Colisión**

_"Cuando dos personas que se quieren, chocan, no se mezclan, se rompen"_.  
**André Breton**

—Bella —murmura atónito. Ella se pone de pie sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

—Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí. —Se excusa.

Se apresuró y abrió la puerta. Temblaba, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —profirió con voz trémula.

Siente la tensión, la energía fluyendo en ambos. Bella entra después que él.

—Está igual… Un poco más apagado —menciona con nostalgia.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunta tirando las llaves en la mesita.

—Agua ardiente con canela… no creo que tengas —comenta descuidadamente.

—Puedo ir a comprar…

—Descuida. —Sonríe con timidez ante su ingenuidad.

No puede aguantar, tiene que decirlo, necesita saber.

—Después de tantos años… dime ¿por qué has dejado pasar tanto? —la pregunta suena extraña al final, estrangulada.

—Mi intención era no volver a verte —agrega seriamente, bajando la mirada.

—Nunca he aceptado tus razones —gruñe.

—Lo sé, por eso me fui. —Se encoje de hombros.

—A mí no me importaba.

—Eso dices, pero yo vi otra cosa. Lo sentí, me odiaste.

—No podría hacerlo.

—Yo te odié, y mucho, por eso me enamoré de ti.

— ¿Me quisiste? —se sorprende. Sus latidos aumentan, esperando la respuesta. Ella guarda silencio lo que parece una eternidad.

—Con cada puta partícula de mí ser —dice sin una gota de vacilación, con voz entera y absoluta. Con tal convicción que da miedo. Una mujer maldita enamorada, nada más terrible, y perturbador.

—Entonces por qué… —Se estremece, el tono de sus palabras lo había oído antes, y desentierra aquellos recuerdos que no le gusta revivir. Viene a él la imagen de ella luego de los recitales. Abandonada en una silla, fumando y bebiendo aguardiente con menta. Se ve diminuta bajo la tela, vestidos volátiles que le dan el aspecto de un ángel caído. La fatiga apoderándose de sus respiraciones. Sus dedos crispados en la copa, enrojecidos después de la tortura en la cual sometió al instrumento… Todo aquello ahora era quietud. Él lo supo, sentía desde el otro lado del salón como su corazón se retorcía. Y allí, en la lejanía, cuando las luces fluorescentes y los aplausos se apagaban, Isabella surgía desde el incendio como lo que realmente era; una mujer por completo carbonizada, un ángel sin voluntad de vuelo y sin magia en las alas. Así fue, así le veía una vez más. Esta vez era diferente, estaba escondido tras el bastidor.

Con tono oscuro, sin vacilación alguna Bella espetó:

—_Va a matarme. —Bota el humo del cigarrillo._

— _¿Quién, qué? —se da por aludido, tal parecía que su presencia no había pasado inadvertida. _

—_Tú, esto... Lo que soy. ¡La mierda que me rodea! ¡Esos buitres están aquí para tomar un pedazo de mi vida y venderla! ¡Se meten mi talento por la raja! Esperan a que amanezca muerta para poder materializar la música que creo en oro... Y así convertirme en una leyenda barata. Por eso me han transformado en la gran ramera… y ¿sabes qué?, así me siento, y no, no habló despectivamente. ¡Soy la puta que se mama sus felicitaciones falsas!, ¡Quien se traga su hipocresía!¡El escándalo de todas esas mujeres estúpidas e insumisas! Aquellas que me admiraban ahora barren el piso con mi nombre. Eso he recibido, solo insultos y vejamen. ¡Y eso no me importa! Pero hay algo muchísimo peor, lo han hecho con mi música. —la amargura no le deja continuar, la rabia le hace beber sin respirar. El alcohol ha hecho estragos y tambalea hacia Edward—. Esa gentuza viene y me restriega la mierda en mi cara, mi propia mierda, ¡mi vida! ¡La venden! Eso les importa, no lo que yo haga, lo que diga, nada de eso trascenderá…_

—_Isabella, yo no lo sabía._

—_¡Cállate! Te has dignado a aparecer aquí, con tu cara de niño estúpido que no quiebra ni un huevo… ¿Has venido a corroborar lo que los medios dicen?_

—_Bella, he venido a ayudarte, a sacarte de la miseria. Ahora puedo._

—_Me importa un carajo. —Al intentar ignorarle, da un traspié y cae sobre Edward. Sus frentes se tocan, el hedor a alcohol le embota la cara. Respira con dificultad. Edward le acaricia, le toma la cara. _

—_Cariño, necesitas salir de aquí, de esto… por favor vente conmigo. _

—_¿Has venido por la reconciliación? ¿Para que ellos tengan algo que publicar? —se separa de él, regresa a la botella, llena el vaso por enésima vez…_

—_No, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? ¿Quién te ha metido eso en al cabeza?_

—_Esta en todas partes, diarios, revistas… Hice mis averiguaciones. Una fuente cercana revelo cosas de mi vida… —contesta._

_Él pensó que no ataría los cabos, que nunca se enteraría de lo que había hecho hacía unos meses._

—_Solo fue un comentario para la prensa musical…_—_responde nervioso._ _Mentía._

— _¿Prensa de la música? ¡La industria, el sistema, eso está aquí! El arte—suspira—, ¿dónde queda el arte? —tira el vaso, se pone de pie, se abraza. Está atrapada en el gran salón, se asfixia. Llora con rabia—. Después de todos mis errores, por fin hallé refugio en algo, encontré asilo a lo que me atormenta, dándole sentido a cada puto día de mi existencia… He hecho de mi dolor, un arte. Soy una mártir. —masculla—. Y ¿qué artista, después de todo, no lo es? Ay, flequillo, —lo hace sonar como un insulto_—, _llegas tarde a follarte a la nueva mártir de la música. Ahora solo soy una prostituta que se vendía por droga. Una mierda de persona que ha abandonado a su padre enfermo. _—_Terminó de decir con asco e impotencia._

— _¡Cómo! No, esto está mal. Yo no, no fue eso lo que hice, ellos me dijeron que… ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Tú no dejaste a Charlie! Son artimañas, son mentiras… _

—_Estoy cansada de esto, Edward. —Le interrumpe, tomando la botella de licor y sirviéndose en otro vaso, con menta macerada—. Mi vida no es digna de un espectáculo, ni siquiera uno barato. Sin embargo han lograrlo armarlo, empaquetarlo y venderlo. He llenado teatros y conservatorios, y no es porque la gente quiera escucharme, en su tiempo lo fue, ahora solo vienen a mofarse de la futura muerta con un poco de talento, para vanagloriarse cuando una lápida esté sobre mi cabeza. Lo odio… ¡Odio a esta sociedad de gilipollas, odio a esa gente arrastrada por un puto centavo. ¡Y te odio a ti por haberme dejado! ¡Te odio por lo que me hiciste! _

—_Bella yo tenía que retomar los estudios… _—_dice con culpabilidad, intentando darle justificación a sus actos._

—_Y ¿eso que tiene qué ver…? —Bella cae en la cuenta, él necesitaba el dinero y eso sólo le hizo odiarlo más. _

—_Bella… —sabe que la cagó, que nada volverá a ser lo mismo. El hilo de cristal que los unía se ha roto. _

—_Tú me hiciste dependiente de ti, ¡no sabes cuánto lo detesto! Jamás un hombre poseyó tal poder sobre mí… Y yo, ah. ¡Ni siquiera me importa que te metas con todas las putas!, porque sé que siempre seré yo… ¡Eres tan malditamente mío! Mas, vender mi vida para poder "titularte". Edward Cullen, el gran arquitecto de Nueva York —se mofó—, ya puedo presagiarlo._

—_Isabella por favor, déjame explicarte. —intenta acercarse a ella, pero se aleja, tropezando. Levanta la mirada y le mira con desdén. _

—_No —la silaba se ahoga en llanto— Confiaba en ti, y tú me has traicionado… _

_xxx_

Su voz suena lejana, aún estaba inmerso en el pasado, y en su traición.

—Ambos sabemos por qué. —Bella dice.

—Yo estoy convencido de que pudimos haberlo superado juntos. —Reprime el dolor del recuerdo.

—No eres objetivo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba jodidamente enamorado, aún lo estoy. Sé que la cagué—el control se esfuma, el animal solitario deja surgir la sed y el hambre de su cuerpo—. No sabes cuánto deseo no haber arruinado tu vida. —Pestañea desmesuradamente, como si evitase las lágrimas.

—Yo debería decir eso… Sino te hubiese arrastrado, en cierta forma fui yo quien te impulsó.

—Deja de justificar lo que no tiene razón. Sé que te fallé, Bella. Traicioné lo único bueno que he tenido. Es culpa mía.

—Tú único error fue intentar salvarme. Eso es lo que tú querías hacer conmigo, ¿verdad? Pero no resultó, soy un defecto de fábrica. —Sonríe con tristeza.

—Pero estás aquí —recalca.

—Sí, ¿Y aún no eres capaz de verme? — ¿Acaso era impotencia lo que teñía sus palabras? Edward sabía a qué se refería, Bella se veía normal, incluso ni siquiera tenía pinta a ser drogadicta. Pero en el fondo convivía con ella la oscuridad—. Al menos soy buena para fingir, algo he aprendido en estos años. —Levanta las cejas, y hace un mohín.

Edward estaba sumido en la desesperación, y en la culpabilidad.

—Yo te necesito tanto… —gime.

—Pero no funcionó, nosotros no fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Ninguno fue lo suficientemente fuerte —menciona con decepción.

—Fuimos humanos, Bella —justifica.

—Más que eso… —suspira abatida—. Bien, me parece estupendo que tengas un empleo en lo que tanto querías, que seas exitoso. Me alegra haberme ido para que tú lo alcanzaras. ¿Ves? A eso me refería…

Sus palabras suenan a despedida. La desesperación le agobia.

—Quédate. —Le pide con urgencia.

—No puedo, alguien me espera en casa.

—Ésta es tu casa —dice con tristeza.

—Edward, no lo hagas más complicado de lo que ya es. —Hace un ademán con la mano para detenerle.

— ¿Entonces has venido a qué? —le encara enojado.

—No pude evitarlo, sigues siendo una debilidad para mí. —Y esto da pie para acercarse a ella y tomarle la cara e intentar besarle.

—Estás loco. —Le aleja.

— ¡Loco, enfermo! He tenido mil y una noches de castigo. —Tantas que lo habían sumido en la necesidad obsesiva—. Créeme ha sido suficiente.

—No se trata de eso. Yo no me fui para castigarte, sino para dejarte libre.

—Yo no quiero libertad, Bella. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Eres a otra magnitud! vuelcas el mundo a tu paso.

—Sé perfectamente lo que le he hecho a tu mundo, Edward.

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué hiciste? —se enerva.

—Tú lo has dicho —dice obvia.

—No, me lo quitaste. Porque tú eres mi mundo, Bella.

—Ay, niño estúpido. —Suspira mirándole con ternura.

—Estoy jodido sin ti, contigo, no hay diferencia. Quédate.

—Edward, yo te hice mucho daño… —suspira angustiada.

— ¡Cómo yo a ti, joder! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! Reconócelo de una puta vez. —Aún escucha su voz dolida, recalcándole su traición, sus equivocaciones. Cómo dejó su vida en manos sucias e inescrupulosas. Tantas cosas habían confabulado para que todo llegase a ese término.

Ella no quiere pronunciar palabra, tanto le ha costado reconstruirse, pero lo sabe. Ambos lo saben. Un ser vulnerable entregado, es un ser maldito enamorado… Era ella sin armaduras. Cierra los ojos y susurra, le cuesta hablar.

—Fuiste el único capaz de romperme. —La última sílaba es aguda y raspada—. Me destrozaste, Edward. —Ahora es diferente, su voz está igual de rota.

En un momento le dejó sola, le falló, y le hirió. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta ya era tarde. Ella se había marchado porque no soportó aquello, no lo que vivo después.

—Y lo he pagado con creces, cada puto error —espeta.

—Nuestro tiempo sucedió una vez, y fue maravilloso. Atesorar lo bueno, nada más queda.

—Han pasado años, hemos cambiado. —Rebate.

—Me temo que no, sigo siendo la misma, con otro rostro, otra ropa, pero sigo desnuda ante el dolor. —Reconoce.

—Mí querida, Bells. Mis brazos están para ampararte.

—Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. —Edward se vio acorralado por la evidencia, se había transformado en un miserable drogadicto, mientras ella continuaba luchando. Ante la adversidad él no podía encontrar la salida, para Bella el método era efectivo, pero para él solo significó la perdición. No había sentido. Hubo un tiempo que lo tuvo, pero ahora estaba muy lejos, ya no siquiera lo recordaba. Todo se había volcado a Bella y su maldito amor.

— ¡Me importa una mierda!, ya me has condenado sin ti, no me interesa volver a perderme si es contigo. —suplica.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco, era como discutir con la pared.

—Todo lo que toco se desvanece, Edward. ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo? A ti he logrado salvarte de milagro.

—No, yo carezco de sentido sin ti. Tú te has llevado la música, mi vida. Nada de eso me pertenece, solo a ti.

— ¿Ves en lo que te he convertido? —Frente a ella estaba aquello que transformó; un ser totalmente dependiente. Y se odiaba por aquello.

— ¡Estupideces!, mi amor por ti sigue intacto.

—El hombre que conocí está perdido dentro de la añoranza y el remordimiento. Y yo no puedo rescatarte, te has roto por propia voluntad. Tu amor es como yo, está maldito. No lo quiero, conmigo tengo suficiente —dice con frialdad.

— ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? Es eso, ¿has dejado de quererme? —la realidad de semejante temor, le abruma.

Bella dejó de mirarle. Le dolía decirlo.

—Me quieres —concluye él.

—Edward, por favor —susurra.

—Excusas, solo eso sale de tu boca. Sigues aprisionada por el miedo.

—Nada de eso se ha ido. —Suena como una niña asustada.

—Siempre has sido, siempre serás mi amada, mi compañera, mi amante. Solo soy un condenado, ¿qué más importa ahora? Es mi decisión, no te culpes. Nada más de eso, hiciste lo que creías correcto para no herirme, pero lo acabaste haciendo de todas formas. Como también lo hice contigo.

—Esto es difícil. —Bota aire por la boca.

—Nadie nos dijo lo contrario.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —Está abrumada.

— ¡No! ¡Tú no vuelves a salir de aquí! —ordena colérico.

—Todo esto ha sido una pésima idea. —Reafirma su decisión. Ambos se hacen daño, Bella lo había dicho, ellos no hacían nacido para estar juntos.

— ¡No volverás a alejarte de mí! —le toma con fiereza, y la atrae a él.

— ¡Suéltame! —le empuja, pero él solo incrementa la fuerza.

— ¡No! —le mira profundamente. Su agarre le hace daño.

— ¡Me duele, Edward! ¡Ya, déjame idiota! —forcejea con él, pero Edward no desiste. Se acerca y le besa con urgencia.

— ¡Qué me dejes! —jadea y le da un puñetazo en el hombro. Edward se aleja un poco, comienza a perder la fe. Entonces sin esperarlo, Bella le toma la cara con furia y vuelve a besarlo con rabia y desesperación. Pasa sus manos por la ropa, la tira, quiere desprenderse de ésta lo más rápido posible, termina por rasgarle la camisa. Le besa el cuello, le muerde, lame su pecho, acaricia su entrepierna. Le desabrocha el pantalón, acaricia su verga. Todo transcurre de forma frenética y desenfrenada.

Sin embargo, Edward le detiene, él le quiere desnuda. Le quita la cazadora, cada una de sus prendas caen. Le toca, su piel va despertando para él, siente los pezones erizarse bajo su mano. El calor le devora, necesita estar dentro de ella.

Bella desliza su palma a lo largo de su erección, mientras le tira los labios en un beso asfixiante. Edward gruñe, hasta que acaba, pero no es suficiente, le toma y le lleva a la cama. Sus dedos penetran sus pliegues, su sexo. Sigue aguardando su calidez.

Bella se sienta a horcajadas, y Edward enloquece al sentirla. Tanto calor, tanta necesidad dolía. No puede contenerse, le agarra con firmeza las caderas mientras ella se mueve y él le sigue el ritmo. La sensación es increíble, mejor que cocaína pura, más excitante que una inyección de heroína en su sistema. Tiene a Bella para alimentar su adicción. Placer aumentado por mil, invadiéndole desde cada punto, llevándose de él la poca cordura.

Quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero Bella no se lo permite, le besa silenciando cada palabra. Le arrebata, le hiere de esa forma particular, con su encanto de mujer maldita. Alcanzan el clímax, jadean en sus bocas, mezclando sus respiraciones en un vaho excitante. El orgasmo les sigue recorriendo, demoliendo su alrededor en sonidos discordes; es la sangre que continua su carrera apabullante. Desesperada en ambos cuerpos que laten al unísono.

El cansancio está fuera de lugar. Se dilatan las horas, él vuelve a entrar en ella, tantas veces antes del amanecer. El vicio transformado en adoración. Se mueve, siente el cuerpo debajo, el recorrido de cada vena, como si fuese su propio ser. Sus gemas reclaman sutilmente que aquella piel le pertenece, su sudor le envuelve, su aroma le excita. La sensación es perfecta, estar dentro de Bella lo es. Ella se contrae, mortificando las sensaciones, a sabiendas de lo que a él le gustaba. Edward presiona su clítoris en el momento justo, como también sabe. Ambos reconociéndose nuevamente. Bella entierra sus uñas en _su _espalda, al sentir que su cuerpo es devorado por el éxtasis. El gemido llega después y es dicho como blasfemia en el oído de él. El continúa moviéndose por inercia, sintiendo los estertores que vienen intermitentes. Hasta caer al lado de ella, enajenado de su cuerpo, perteneciente a otra materia. Amantes imperfectos, amándose perfectamente.

—Te quiero tanto —le susurra, luego besa su frente empapada en sudor, corriéndole un mechón de cabello húmedo. Bella se apega a él, acurrucándose bajo su cuello. Él pasa su brazo por su cintura. Bella acaricia su nariz en su barbilla, levanta la cabeza y entorna sus ojos a los de él.

—Mi amor no es suficiente —responde ella—, ahora puedo ver al chico puro que he querido tanto. —Con sus dedos deja un tenue rose por sus mejillas. —Aquel que se merecía un amor más puro. Mas éste es el único que poseo, el que soy capaz de sentir.

Edward le estrecha, conoce la intensidad que guardan sus palabras, ya lo ha experimentado.

—No entiendo cómo puede estar tanto tiempo sin ti. —Todo había sido muchísimo mejor de lo que recordaba. Solo ella podía quererlo con tal intensidad.

—Uno se acostumbra a la tregua.

—Yo jamás he podido a habituarme a tu ausencia. Es como si el tiempo que no estuviste aquí no hubiese existido.

—Yo no soy un para siempre, Edward, yo soy ahora —dice, tratando de advertirle.

Él temió preguntar el significado de su confesión, la sospecha era tan aterradora como otro posible abandono. Quería retenerla, atarla, convencerla de que se quedase. Y no disponía de mucho para hacerlo.

Edward se sumerge en sus ojos, cuencas marrones ocultando tantas cosas. Bella de igual modo le sondea, no hay luz suficiente, pero eso no es impedimento para perciba la claridad interior de su mirada.

Se odia, reprime las lágrimas, quiere largarse, no desea ver la evidencia. Pero no hay fuerza, Edward le impulsa, y las ansias mezquinas le hacen quedarse. Con sus piernas enrolladas, el sudor entumeciéndole, su respiración suave. Y la sensación gratificante de sentirse viva. Viva dentro de sí, viva para alguien, viva para él.

Al mundo le hacia falta mujeres como ella. Nacer despierta, con el poder de la verdad a cuestas, la independencia, sin embargo esto tenía un precio bastante elevado. Carencia de cordura. Como si esto fuese poco, su demencia no podía ser compartida, ni comprendida. Si bien era una mujer increíble, su locura solo podía ser vivida en silencio. Ella lo supo desde siempre, su talón de Aquiles, donde Edward se abrió camino, para perderse.

Donde colisionaron dos mundos opuestos, tal fue el impacto que nada hubo quedado después, nada más que dolor y piezas rotas. Mundos heridos, vidas cambiadas, decisiones que implicaban un sacrificio. Amor, amor, siempre se resume a eso. En cada paso, en cada herida. Amor que destroza, que toca, que desintegra, que reduce. Amor que engrandece, que bendice, que condena.

Ella como porcelana, frágil, hermosa, se ha resquebrajado. Su corazón expuesto latiendo entre los pedazos, rosando el filo, cortándole. Así de expuesta estuvo, así permanece. Él, demonio supremo, le ha tomado prisionera, dentro de su corazón le arrebata la paz.

Es libre, mas él ha creado una jaula de cristal. Invisible y poderosa. La ha construido dentro de su pecho, le ha cincelado con cada latido. Su pequeño y temeroso corazón ha sido atrapado. Libertad sostenida... Quiere romper el cristal y redimir a su demonio. Quiere sacar a Edward de su corazón, mas no puede.

Desde aquella primera vez, el sexo siempre fue sexo, todavía lo era. Todo lo carnal, la tersura, el sudor, el sabor, el olor, la crudeza. Brutalidad disfrazada de delicadeza. Cerrar los ojos y contactar con el mundo silencioso, aquél que él le enseñaba. Un calor parecía fundir el cristal a las paredes del músculo cardiaco. Y en cada vena, en cada poro le exudaba a él, a su sexo, a su sabor exótico e inexistente. Alejada de todos, ella acudía a su encuentro, mientras le follaba, se miraba a sí misma. Conectó con la única voz que fue capaz de hallar y no fue precisamente la suya, sino la de él.

Era real, podía palparlo, el muchacho se había entregado, forzosamente derribó la muralla, se instauró para no ser removido. Secretamente no quería que se marchase, le sentía propio.

¿No se supone que el amor no es egoísta? ¿Por qué deseaba poseerlo, sin retribución alguna? Así lo fue, le absorbió con su amor narcótico. Y le amarró a cada miedo, le mostró la senda donde se guardan los pecados, lo oculto, la vida en su esplendor. A transitar en el borde de ambos.

Estaba consumiendo su vida como presagió. No le importó, solo quiso más y más. Hasta que se reveló igual a ella. Entonces supo que había llegado demasiado lejos, le había arrastrado hacia la sombra. La luz y la calidez que alguna vez le caracterizó, se habían esfumado. No quedaba rastro del muchacho humilde y de alma pura.

Espíritu destructor, le acaparó como una miserable sanguijuela, bebiéndole la sangre sin contemplación, secando su vida. Fue allí cuando vio el monstruo que era y lo que era capaz de hacer. El amor no era para ella, no ese tipo. Solo engendraba miedo e incertidumbre, no le sacó de la oscuridad, en cambio, le hundió más, y arrastró a Edward con ella.

Al fin y al cabo dejarle fue un acto de amor. Y es que lo amaba tanto… A tal punto obseso, desgarrador y profundo. Dejarlo fue lo único que pudo hacer para detenerse, para que él se rencontrara, y fuese aquel hombre bueno y puro.

.

Edward cubrió a Bella con el edredón, abrazándole por la espalda, acomodándose a las curvas de su cuerpo. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sintió paz. Pese al cansancio, no quiso dormir, verle soñar, contemplar su vulnerabilidad, era impagable. Oír su respiración la segunda cosa perfecta, la primera era su voz, la tercera su música. Ni siquiera la que le inspiraba, la que compuso para ella. Nada era más sublime, que aquello creado desde su interior para anonadar al mundo.

—Nadie puede con una mujer como tú, ni siquiera yo he podido. No importa, nada tiene valor si no estás para darle sentido. —profirió con un hilo de voz. Temeroso de que le oyese, no quería interrumpir su sueño.

Contra su voluntad, Morfeo fue ganando y se quedó dormido. Solo deseaba ver su rostro al despertar, pero la tibieza de Isabella había vuelto a desaparecer, y volvió a verse solo en esa habitación.

_Ella dijo que me quería, aún lo hace después de cinco años, después de todo lo que le hice. No pudo haberme dejado, no dos veces por la misma causa estúpida._

En la cocina, sobre la mesa, había un volante de una escuela de arte, donde había apuntado unos números. _Ella debe trabajar en ese lugar._ No hizo falta mucho análisis, era la señal de Bella diciéndole que había regresado para quedarse. Él, finalmente, tendría lo que tanto anheló, sin embargo, presentía que recién ahora el destino le haría pagar todo lo que le hizo a Bella.

* * *

.

¡Uff si que cuesta escribir a este par! Fue intenso y contradictorio. Me abruman... :P

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, críticas, aportes.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. (=**


End file.
